


Valar Morghulis

by VriskaFanGirl



Series: Broken Swan [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse (by Killian), F/F, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of past abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Swan-Mills Family, anti- Captain Swan, mentions of past self-harming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few years since Broken Swan. And everything seems to be in order that is until Killian finds a way back into Storybrooke and he is not happy. He wants revenge and he will do anything to have it.</p><p>A/N: For those that don't watch Game of Thrones the title is in the fictional language called high Valyrian which translates to All Men Must Die. It was the only quote that gave it a punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Life in the Swan-Mills Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever a Red Beauty shipper!

Regina and Emma were sound asleep that was until their youngest daughter came into the room. Hazel creaked the door open quietly so she could crawl up in their bed. Hazel laid on Regina’s chest feeling the weight she woke up to Hazel cuddling up to her like a little puppy.

“When did you get in here baby?” Regina asked

“Morning mommy. I got bored in my room.” Hazel said

“So, you wanted to hang out with mommy and mama didn’t you?” Regina asked

“Yes, is mama still asleep?” Hazel asked

“Hey, baby girl. What are you doing up this early?” Emma asked

“I….” Hazel frowned

“It’s okay baby. Whatever you did you won’t get in trouble for.” Regina said

“I peed in my bed….” Hazel whispered hiding her face in Regina’s chest.

“What was that baby girl. We can’t hear you.” Emma said

“I wet the bed.” Hazel cried

“Awww you poor baby it’s okay. We all wet the bed sometime in our lives. Your sisters’ wet the bed when they were your age too.” Regina said

“Really?”

“Yes, I want you to stop crying now. You’re a tough girl remember you’re going to be a knight one day. We can’t have you crying over things that you have no control over.” Emma said

“C’mon Hazel let’s go take a bath. Mama will change your bedsheets.” Regina said

“Okay, thanks, mommy, mama I love you,” Hazel said

“You’re welcome baby girl we love you too,” Regina said

Hazel was now three-years-old and was adorable. She loves learning things from Christine and Brook and she also picks up on sign language. She’s not that great so she tends to write to Brook when she doesn’t know how to sign words. Christine is a senior in high school and Brook was adjusting to middle school life. Regina finished filling the bathtub with warm water then adding bubbles in the tub stripping herself as she lowered Hazel into the bathtub.

“Mommy?” Hazel asked

“Yes, baby?” Regina answered

“Can you tell me a story? How was it like to live in the Enchanted Forest.” Hazel asked

“How about I save that for you before bed okay,” Regina said

“Awww I wanted a story now. But I’ll wait.” Hazel smiled

“Someone special will be coming over soon. I’m sure they’ll have a story for you.” Regina said

“Who?” Hazel asked

“Now that would ruin the surprise,” Regina said

“But I want to know.” Hazel frowned

“Baby girl, you like gifts right?” Emma said

“I do! Is there a gift!?” Hazel asked

“Well, the special person has one for you but telling you will make them sad that you weren’t surprised when they show up,” Emma said

“Okay, I’ll wait,” Hazel said

“Good girl,” Emma said

“Alright, Hazel time to get out,” Regina said

“Okay, pick me up, mama,” Hazel said

“Alright up we go,” Emma said

Emma picked up Hazel drying her off before getting her dressed. She was such a sweet kid you could never have a bad day when you see her smile. Emma was grateful every day to have her family. After everything she went through with Killian these were the moments she loved. After getting Hazel dressed she ran downstairs to be greeted by Christine in the living room playing video games.

“Morning Christine, what are you playing?” Hazel asked

“This is OG back in the day. Henry showed me this game it was originally released on the Playstation 2 is Spyro: Year of the Dragon.” Christine said

“No way when did we get that?” Emma asked

“Henry bought it off the Playstation Store before he went off to college he gave me a list of old games to play. He even bought a Playstation 2 and Playstation 1 for us. He said he wanted his sisters to know the classics he grew up on.” Christine said

“Henry did a good job then. Whoa wait is this Final Mix?” Emma asked picking up the game case.

“Yup Henry got that he wanted to play it on the Playstation 2,” Christine said

“Can I play?” Hazel asked

“Not now, Hazel, I’ll start a new game save for you. So you can know the controls okay.” Christine said

“I like watching too,” Hazel said

“Heh-heh here sit on my lap,” Christine said

“Well, we won’t have to worry about her for a while,” Emma said

“So, what is Henry bring her when he comes over?” Regina asked

“I don’t even know,” Emma said

“Guess it will be a surprise for all of us,” Regina said

Hours went by when a knock on the door came it was around 4:30 PM. When Regina went to open it there standing in the doorway Henry. Hazel glanced over she dropped the controller on the floor running over to give him a hug.

“Henry! I didn’t know you were coming.” Hazel said

“I wasn’t gunna miss out on seeing you little lady. I got you a gift come outside. Christine that includes you too where’s Brook?” Henry asked he got his answered when he got hugged from behind.

*When did you get here?* Brook asked

*Just now I got a gift for you. Where are you coming from?* Henry asked

*I was at the library reading. Not a lot to do when you’re deaf.* Brook said

*Sorry baby sis. One day you’ll be able to hear.* Henry said

*Yeah when pigs fly.*

They walked out to Henry’s car. He pulled out three Boosted boards he remembered Christine saying how hard it was to go plays when you didn’t have a car and it’s such a small town it didn’t make sense to get a car to go to Granny’s.

“No, wait. Dude no freaking way! I’ve been dying to try these things out since I first heard about them.” Christine said

“I labeled them for you. C, B and H. Even put it on the remote so you won’t use the wrong one. These things are fully charged want to take them for a spin?” Henry asked

“Hell yeah, I want to take it for a spin!” Christine said

“Be careful with Hazel I don’t want her to fall,” Regina said

“I know I set hers up to beginners speed,” Henry said

“Henry, will you hold my hand while I ride?” Hazel asked

“Absolutely Haze anything for baby sis. C’mon before Christine and Brook leave us.” Henry said

Henry pulled out his Boosted board placing it on the ground next to Hazel’s he had to set his speed back to beginner to keep up with Hazel. The four of them rode all around the town getting strange looks all around they ended up running into Ruby and Belle while they were zipping through town.

“What the heck are you on?” Ruby asked

“It’s called a Boosted board. It’s an electric longboard I know you want to give it a try.” Henry said getting off the board handing the remote to Ruby.

“Don’t hurt yourself, babe,” Belle said

“I won’t besides I’m stronger than I look,” Ruby said

“I set back to pro speed so you’ll be going fast,” Henry said

Ruby and Belle had gotten together after Belle came back from the underworld. Belle was sick of Rumple always lying to her and never trusting her and in the end, he would also choice power over her. Belle always had a little crush on Ruby anyways ever since they first met. The two of them have been together since then. Ruby stepped onto the board Henry showed her how to move it forward and back and how to brake. She turns the dial up and went flying down the street.

“Geez that things fast and Regina just lets you have your sisters ride these,” Belle said

“Mom wouldn’t let me take Hazel out on it until she knew the speeds it had. Ma was more okay with it I guess it comes from growing up in this world.” Henry explained

“Henry, that was the most fun I’ve ever had. It almost gave the same feeling I have gone I run on a full moon.” Ruby said

“I’ll see if I can bring another one back for you then. I bought mine but a friend of mine had one that he didn’t use since he got the newer one and he didn’t want to throw it away so I told him I’ll take it. Then his girlfriend gave hers then he bought me another one since he knew I had three sisters and that’s how I got these boards.” Henry said

“Can we go home now? I sleepy.” Hazel asked

“Alright, we can go back. I’m sure mom’s worried about you getting hurt anyways. It was great seeing you two again.” Henry said

“It was nice to see you too Henry. Bye Hazel have fun with Henry.” Belle said

“Bye-bye,” Hazel said

Henry reset his board speed back to beginner as he headed back home with Hazel. The family was enjoying their time together unbeknownst to them that they were being watched from afar.

“You’ll be regretting what you’ve done to me, Swan,” Killian said


	2. Sending a Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wants to hang out with his sisters when things don't go as he planned

Henry returned with Hazel safety he put his board back in his car while carrying Hazel’s back into the house.

“Mommy, mama we’re back!” Hazel yelled

“What happened to you being tired?” Henry asked

“I can’t sleep you just got here. I don’t want you to leave big brother.” Hazel frowned

“I’ll visit more when I can,” Henry said

*We were wondering where you two went off to.* Brook signed when she came into the living room.

*Run into Belle and Ruby. Let Ruby try out the Boosted Board where’s mom and ma?* Henry asked

*Upstairs I think.* Brook signed

*Cool you want to come with me to the park with Hazel? I know we just got back from riding I really want to hang out with you and Christine.* Henry asked

*Sure, I’ll go find Christine.* Brook signed

“You finally made it back home,” Christine said

“Yeah, I was just asking Brook if she wanted to come with me to the park with Hazel. You want to come.” Henry asked

“Sure it’s rare when all of us are together,” Christine said

*Cool I’ll go tell mom and mama we’re going!* Brook signed

*How bout I tell them. They might be asleep.* Henry signed

*Okay, we taking your car?* Brook asked

*Nah we’re gunna walk it isn’t that far.* Henry answered

Henry went climbing the stairs of the manor he knocked on his parent’s door when there was no response he opened the door.

“Moms I’m going to take everyone to the park,” Henry said

“Be careful okay sweetie,” Regina said

“I will I’ll keep them out until Hazel wants to leave okay,” Henry said

“That will be great. Hazel has been asking when you’d come home.” Emma said

“I’ll be back later. Enjoy this time alone you still need to catch up in Game of Thrones mom.” Henry said

“I will make her watch it okay. Have fun with your sisters.” Emma said

“I know I will.”

Walking down to the park was really nice they talked on the way there. Brook has gotten better at reading lips so she would know what everyone was talking about it was hard for her. Being the only deaf person in the family she couldn’t enjoy a lot of things that everyone else does and that’s where her disconnect to her family comes in. She didn’t do on purpose but she couldn’t help but feel like she was always in the dark. During family events, she’d feel left out when everyone was laughing she spends her free time in the library since she can’t relate to her other siblings as much. Henry and Christine were into the same music, Henry loved making Hazel laugh and whenever Hazel had a nightmare either she would ask to sleep with Emma and Regina or Christine. Hazel tend to hang out more with Henry and Christine she didn’t mean anything by it but it was easier for her to hang out with her two older siblings since she still was learning sign language.

When they got to the park Christine and Henry were playing with Hazel. Brook smiled as she walked over to the swings to just swing by herself. A tear streamed down her face. Brook was just sitting there keeping to herself when she didn’t sense someone come up from behind her. Killian grabbed her back the neck throwing her on the ground.

“Aye, I picked the perfect target. No one will hear your screams because you don’t actually speak.” Killian mocked

Killian kicked Brook in the face knocking her unconscious. He left her pretty beat up before he fled the scene he left a crumpled up piece of paper in Brook’s hand.

“Oh my God! Brook!” Henry yelled when he saw her on the ground.

“Call mom!” Christine said

“I’m already on it.”

_ “Hey, Henry is everything alright? Slow down Henry, I can’t understand you.”  _ Regina said

“Brook’s hurt pretty bad. She looks like she got the crap beaten out of her. We need you to come pick us up.” Henry said

_ “Oh my God, we’ll be there now.”  _

“Please hurry,” Henry said

“What happened to Brook? Is she okay?” Hazel asked

“She’ll be okay,” Christine said

Emma and Regina pulled up to the park they ran over to find Brook beaten up Henry carefully lifted her up placing her in the car. They drove over to the hospital as Brook was rushed into the ER.

“What happened?” Regina asked

“We finally got to the park Hazel wanted to go down the slide so Henry walked her up there. I stayed on the ground where the slide ended. Brook must’ve gone off by herself to the swings.” Christine said

“I feel like she resent us. She never wants to hang out with us she’s always at the library.” Henry said

“Is Brook going to be okay?” Hazel asked

“She’ll be fine. She’ll be out of it for a while but she’ll be okay.” Emma said

“I found this in her hand when I found her,” Henry said

_ “Knock, knock guess who’s coming back to Storybrooke!? Do hope you like my welcome home gift - Killian Jones.  _ How the hell is he back!?” Regina growled

“Who’s Killian?” Christine asked  

“Ma’s abusive ex….how’d he get back into town?” Henry said

“I wanna see Brook!” Hazel said

“In a little while sweetie,” Emma said

“We came as fast as we could. What happened is she okay?” Snow asked

“We don’t know yet. She was hurt pretty badly.” Regina said

“Neal can you take Hazel to the cafeteria for me?” Emma said

“Sure, c’mon Haze. I can get you whatever you want.” Neal said

“Really? Let’s go.” Hazel said

“What happened?” David asked

“Christine and I were playing on the slide with Hazel. She went to the swings Hazel wanted Brook to slide with her so I went looking for her. When I found her she was beaten pretty bad. This was left in her hand.” Henry said handing David the note.

“How did he get passed the town line?” Snow asked

“We don’t even know where he’s at right now. I’m worried about Hazel….if he’s willing to do this with Brook I can’t imagine what he’d do to her.” Emma said

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Henry said

“How long is Brook going to be in the ER?” David asked

“We don’t know…,” Regina said

“Get some sleep we’ll be here for a while,” Snow said

“Make sure Neal keeps Hazel distracted I don’t want her freaking out when she sees Brook,” Emma said

“Of course, we’ll keep her entertained until we hear word about Brook,” David said 

“Thank you, it really means a lot,” Regina said

David and Snow left to go find where Neal and Hazel went off to. Regina sat down on a chair Christine sat next to her.

“So, am I not going to be told anything about this ex of yours ma?” Christine asked

“It was years ago. A lot was going on I thought I loved him but he didn’t seem to love me. He didn’t want me leaving the house we got together I was so lonely when I befriended my old childhood friend who I just learn is a hybrid. Anyways, long story short Killian is an asshole and I really wish I didn’t have to deal with this bullshit again.” Emma said

“He kidnapped me he hit me over the head. When I provoked him he punched me in the face with his hook. That’s how I got this scar on my face.” Henry said

“I was wondering where you got that from. Sorry, bro but you aren’t the fighting type.” Christine said

“Regina, Emma….” Dr. Whale said

“Is Brook okay?” Regina asked


	3. Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook is not happy about what has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy me being a nerd through the end of this chapter. (Almost wrote episode) Leave a comment on how you wish to kill Killian. I might choose my favorite one.

 

“Is Brook okay?” Regina asked

“She’s fine for that most part. Her face a really swollen we had to stitch up her face there was a big gash on her left eyebrow. You can see her now she’s still a bit out of it.” Whale said

“Thank you,” Emma said

Regina and Emma went in to go see Brook first Christine and Henry stayed back in the waiting room for them to tell them if Brook wanted to see them. Seeing Brook hooked up to all the medical machines broke Regina’s heart. Brook slowly opened her eyes glaring at her parents.

*Baby are you mad at us?* Regina asked

*Go away.* Brook signed

*What’s wrong, Brookie?* Emma asked

*Everything! I hate being a part of this family Henry and Christine always play with Hazel. No one ever wants to do something with me because I can’t hear. Henry and Christine enjoy the same music and every time there’s a family event everyone’s laughing. I have no friends no one wants to learn sign language to talk to me. Everyone thinks I’m stupid because I can’t speak because I’m deaf and I hate it! Why can’t I be like everyone else!? Now my disability is being used against me….now I’m starting to wish he had killed me. Then at least then I would be free of this cruel world.* Brook answered

*Brook you don’t mean that. We love you very much.* Regina said

*Then why don’t you give me the ability to hear then!?* Brook signed

*We’re trying baby….we really are.* Emma said

*Well try harder! Now get….out!* Brook signed angrily

   Regina frowned at the angry she can sense in Brook. Emma placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder it was clear that Brook was angry with them. She had every right to be, they didn’t do everything they could as parents to accommodate her I guess they thought to teach her sign language and learning it themselves would’ve done it there was so much pent-up rage within her that they never realize how left out she felt.

“How is she?” Henry asked

“She’s pissed,” Emma said

“I feel like we haven’t done enough for her. Are we terrible parents?” Regina asked

“Hey, don’t think that mom. You raised Henry perfectly fine on your own we just need to find a way to give Brook what she wants.” Christine said 

“She wants to be able to hear. She said everything we do always leave her out. Every family event all she sees is laughter and she’s mad.” Emma said

“You think you can make a spell or potion to give her, her hearing?” Henry asked

“I don’t know maybe but magic always comes with a price,” Regina said

“Yeah, and what did that do for us? Just gave a whole like of bullshit.” Henry said

“Henry,” Regina scolded

“Hey, I’m thirty you can’t scold me for cursing.” Henry laughed

“I think we can find a way to give her the ability to hear. If Killian can die and come back then we can help our baby girl.” Emma said

“Exactly, which is why I say this whole “magic comes with a cost” is bullshit. As of now, it’s so half passed I thought magic wouldn’t bring people back from the dead. If it would Neal and Daniel would be here and not Killian.” Henry said

“Yes, I would much rather have your father here than Killian. He warned me the first time we went into the Underworld. I should have listened to him.” Emma said

“When I was being held hostage by Killian he got really mad when I mention dad. Like he was still trying to compete against a dead man I honestly think that he was a better fit for you if you ever wanted to have a man. He did make up for sending you to jail.” Henry said

“Yeah, he did,” Emma said

“Where’s Hazel?” Regina questioned

“She’s with Neal I asked him to keep her distracted,” Emma said

“Emma, I’m sorry I tried to stop her but she wouldn’t listen to me!” Neal said

“What’s wrong little bro?” Emma asked

“Hazel wanted to see Brook, I told her it’s not a good idea but she didn’t listen to me,” Neal said

“Where is she now?” Regina asked

“I think she’s trying to find her,” Neal said

“Shit, we need to get her before she finds Brook. Thanks, Neal now goes back to mom and dad okay.” Emma said  

“Okay,” Neal said

Regina and Emma had walked back to Brook’s hospital room. When they opened the door they did find Hazel standing there. Hazel had tears streaming down her face Brook was asleep so she didn’t even realize anyone came into her room. 

“Hazel c’mon dear,” Regina said

“What happened to B? Is she broken?” Hazel asked

“She’s not broken baby girl. She’s just recovering from what happened.” Emma said

“This is my fault….I didn’t play with her. I’m a bad sister.” Hazel cried

“This is not your fault, sweetie. This isn’t anyone’s fault a bad man did this to your sister and we’ll be giving him what he deserves when we find him okay.” Regina said

“Promise?” Hazel asked

“Yes, we will catch this sick man,” Emma said

Brook was released from the hospital and the next few days weren’t the best. She didn’t leave her room unless she had to she avoiding everyone every chance she got. Hazel tries to play with her but all Brook does is glare at her every time she comes into her room. Hazel hasn’t tried to interact with Brook since, when Henry had to go back to Boston she did not see him off and that really hurt Henry. Brook has made it clear how she feels about being a part of this family, this wasn’t going well with Regina. Whatever Killian was trying to accomplish he was sure as hell was succeeding in tearing this family apart. With Brook avoiding the family this inadvertently made Hazel not want to hang out with anyone in fears she’ll upset Brook even more. Hazel was confused on how to act during this she hasn’t been the same since she saw Brook in her hospital room. Hazel has been acting up actually. She’s been disobeying her parents a lot more than she ever had.

“Hazel stop running around the house. You’ll hurt yourself.” Regina said

“No, I do what I want,” Hazel said

“Hazel don’t you dare start disobeying me.” Regina scolded Hazel giggled as she threw a ball in the living room breaking a vase.

“Heh-heh I broke it.” Hazel giggled

“Hazel Shireen Swan-Mills go to your room right now. I will not take this disrespect you have been acting up for the past few days and I will not let this go on any longer.” Regina scolded

“I’m telling mama!” Hazel cried as she runs upstairs slamming her room door. Regina sighed this wasn’t what she wanted to do she didn’t want to have to yell at Hazel. She feels like she’s slowly losing control.

“Mom you need to calm down. Go deal with Hazel I’ll clean this up for you.” Christine said

“Thank you, Christine, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Regina said

“You wouldn’t have had Brook or Hazel.” Christine laughed

Regina left Christine to clean up Hazel’s mess. Emma and Regina have encouraged the girls to not you magic for everything. As of lately, Christine had stated she only uses her magic when she really needs it or in situations where she can’t get something she’s still short after all. Brook has never used her magic because she’s being resentful and she knows it’s a family trait for being children of True Love but Hazel she just didn’t care she used it whenever she could make it work. The door was locked of course so Regina used her magic to unlock it, walking into Hazel’s room she somehow figured out how to make things float so everything in her room was levitating.

“Hazel what did we say about using your magic?” Regina asked

“Not to use it….” Hazel said as she stopped levitating all her stuff.

“Hazel why are you being disobedient?” Regina asked

“Cuz….”

“That’s not an answer sweetie,” Regina said

“Brook gets to do whatever she wants. She doesn’t love us anymore she never wants to hang out. I don’t want her as my sister.” Hazel said

“You don’t mean that,” Regina said

“Yes, I do,” Hazel said

“Baby, Brook is going through some issues right now. Your mama and I are trying to figure out how to help her but it’s not that easy. Please, can you try for us to be nice and listen to us?” Regina asked

“Okay, I’m sorry mommy,” Hazel said

“It’s alright I know you’re confused on this whole situation. However, I’m still going to take away Mr. Fuzzle.” Regina said

“What, why Mr. Fuzzle didn’t do anything!?” Hazel asked holding her stuff wolf.

“You’ve been a bad girl and this will be your punishment. Now hand over Mr. Fuzzle.” Regina said

“Fine, I’ll see you later Mr. Fuzzle.” Hazel sighed handing over her favorite toy to her mother.

“You’ll get this back when you’ve learned your lesson,” Regina said

“When will that be?” Hazel asked

“That depends on how you act,” Regina said

Emma had bought that stuffed wolf for Hazel on her third birthday Hazel hasn’t let it go no matter what. She even gets upset if either Regina or Emma takes it away from her to get it washed. When Emma got home she wasn’t greeted by Hazel like she normally would so she asked Regina what happened today.

“I had to take away Mr. Fuzzle,” Regina said

“She was being that bad huh?” Emma said

“I don’t like this. I don’t want her hating me too.” Regina said

“No, you did what you needed to. She was acting up so this is her punishment. Did you also place an anti-magic cuff on her?” Emma asked

“Not yet I was going to do that when she was asleep. The last thing I need is her figuring out how to summon her stuff animal back into her room.” Regina said

“Did Brook leave her room?” Emma asked

“No, I don’t know what to do anymore. Killian is tearing our family apart.” Regina started to tear up.

“Baby, I love you will all my heart. I will not make the same mistake twice. We’ve given him too many chances I know how you feel about this but if we don’t do it he will just come back and try to fuck up our lives again.” Emma said

“I know….but killing I thought we were above executions,” Regina said

“Well, baby we need to take a page from Jon Snow’s book and do what is right. Execution is barbaric but what choice do we have? Killian was banished to the other side of the town line now he has figured out a way back in. We can’t have him trying to take our house. Ramsay Bolton needs to go.” Emma said

“You are such a nerd! How did I end up marrying you.” Regina giggled pushing Emma’s shoulder.

“You love when I make references you understand,” Emma said

“Yes, yes I do,” Regina said

“We’ll get through this. We always do.”   


	4. What Does He Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a flashback of her abuse with Killian. Christine brings home someone she wants her parents to meet.
> 
> TW: Self-harm

It was 12:28 AM when Emma got out of bed. She walked out to check on the girls, Christine, Brook, and Hazel were sound asleep wish she could do the same for herself. Learning that Killian is back in Storybrooke scared her all these years she thought she finally got away from his torment, yet here he is trying to ruin her life again.

_ After coming back from the Underworld Killian wasn’t the same. He was a lot ruder, when has he ever nice, he seemed to not have the patience for anything anymore. He ordered Emma to stop showing up for work if she wanted to keep him around. The first time Killian raped her it only got worse. He found other ways to abuse her he would cut her and burn her. There was a day where Killian came home very drunk those were the days Emma hated. _

_ “Why th fuk isn’t dinner….ready yet!?” Killian yelled _

_ “We don’t have food. You won’t let me go to the store. So there is no dinner.” Emma said _

_ “Don’t back talk me, woman!” Killian yelled hitting Emma across the face with his hook. _

_ He enjoyed that a lot using his hook to hurt Emma. His hook cut her face blood was dripping down the side of Emma’s right eye. Killian was very piss drunk that he started to unbuckle his belt seeing this Emma ran, which was a bad idea, he cornered her and pushed her on the bed she did whatever she could do to try to fight him off but it wasn’t working. She knew if she used magic on him he would only be more aggressive. _

Remembering that day was terrible, Emma had developed anxiety ever since coming out of that situation. She’s always had it but it didn’t bother her as much now it ruins her whole life there are times where she never wants to leave the bed. Her hands were shaking while her breathing has become labored she was having a panic attack. She grabbed her pocket knife she kept in her pocket she opened it sliding the blade across her left wrist. Watching the blood drip down she hadn’t realized she was crying until Regina came downstairs looking for her. 

“Baby what did you do? C’mon we need to get you cleaned up.” Regina said picking up the blond taking her to the bathroom.

Regina knew she could just use magic to fix this but part of her thinks that if she physically cleaning it this will help Emma out. They were silent the whole time so Regina decided to break the silence.

“Em, what’s wrong?” Regina asked

“I broke….I hadn’t cut myself in years…..I feel so useless. This is all my fault.” Emma said

“Hey, you didn’t ask to be abused you didn’t ask to abandoned. We all have our faults but this one is not yours. We’ll get through this together.” Regina said 

“Thanks….Gina. You always know how to make me feel better.” Emma smiled

“I’m your wife it’s my job. What else is bothering you?” Regina asked

“I just….feel like I failed the kids. We should’ve killed him when we had the chance.” Emma said

“I didn’t want that on your hands. You’re pure of heart you have so much good in your heart I didn’t want it to start to darken. Let me handle that type of stuff you’re light and I’m dark okay yin and yang.” Regina said

“Heh and you say  _ I’m _ the nerd.” Emma giggled

“Baby, you have an Erza body pillow,” Regina said

“Okay, I’m a geek. At least my hobby doesn’t hurt people which remind me I need you to start watching anime.” Emma grinned

“You always find a way to drag me into whatever universe you’re into. I already started watching Game of Thrones, Grimm, Orange is The New Black, Carmilla, Glee and now you have me watching this kid’s show Steven Universe. What more can you possibly drag me into.” Regina joked

“First of all Steven Universe is a family show. Second, of all, I’m Emma Swan-Mills you will do anything I ask as long as you find it legal and not morally wrong.” Emma said

“One of these days you’re going to regret that statement!” Regina said

“Ooh, I’m so scared. What don’t you start showing off that Evil Queen that would be really hot.” Emma said seductively.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Regina asked pulling Emma in closer to her closing the gap with her lips.

“Mommy, mama….”

“Hazel, baby what are you doing up this early?” Emma asked

“I had a nightmare….and I fell out of bed. Can I sleep you?” Hazel asked

“Yes, my little princess you can sleep with us,” Regina said picking up their scared daughter. She had finished patching Emma’s arm up and Hazel didn’t even realize what was happening which was good, that would’ve been really weird to explain to a three-year-old, self-harming wasn’t something they wanted to talk to their girls about yet or at least not with Brook and Hazel.

“What was the nightmare about?” Emma asked

“T-The bad man that hurt Brooke….” Hazel sniffed

“We’ll get him I promise,” Regina said

“When?”

“We can’t answer that  because we don’t know. Just know that we will.” Emma said

“Okay….I sleepy….” Hazel said as she fell asleep on Regina’s shoulder.

It has been a while since Hazel had a nightmare where she fell asleep with her parents. She normally falls asleep in Christine’s room because she was afraid she’d wake up her parents and she wanted to get a good night’s rest to play with her tomorrow. Now, with Brook being mad at them for not always including her in things puts her in a position she didn’t understand. She loves all her siblings but being the youngest it was always easier for her to hang out with Henry and Christine because they can hear her. There are words she still doesn’t understand or know how to spell so communicating with Brook was hard for her. The sudden cold shoulder made Hazel feel bad. She’s only three, after all, she didn’t understand anything yet. The next morning was even weirder for the family.

“Mom, I need you to meet someone.” Christine said

“Whoever it is it can wait. I’m trying to figure out a spell to give Brook her hearing.” Regina said

“You see it’s not that simple. They really want to meet you and it cannot wait.” Christine said

“Who in their right mind in  _ this _ town want to meet me? I’m still seen as The Evil Queen.” Regina asked

“That’s the tricky part you have to meet them first.” Christine said

“Fine, you can bring them to dinner.” Regina said

“Thank you! You won’t regret this I promise.” Christine said

“I hope not.” 

When it came time for dinner Christine was very nervous to she wanted this to be a great first impression the doorbell rang alerting the family that their guest has arrived. Brook still did not leave her room, Emma had brought up a plate for her. Taking a deep breath Christine introduced her friend to her parents.

“Mom, mama this is Felicia, my girlfriend,” Christine said

“Hi, I’m Felicia Winter,” Felicia said

“Why are we just now hearing about this relationship? You have nothing to fear from us, baby. Why’d you keep it from us so long?” Regina asked

“I did it out of respect for Felicia,” Christine explained

“I asked Christine not to tell anyone about our relationship because I was trying to keep a low profile. You might have known me better as Frederick Clark.” Felicia said

“I didn’t tell you about her because she was going through the transition of become female. It was strange for me and I didn’t want to put added stress on her while I figured out how I felt about learning about this too. All I know is I really love her I loved her when she was Frederick and I still love her as Felicia. Don’t be mad at me for keeping this from you.” Christine said

“We’re not Chrisy. We’re proud of you. Come sit we have a lot to talk about.” Emma said

“I really hope I make a good impression.” Felicia joked

Elsewhere Killian was watching the family from a distance. Seeing that Christine had a girlfriend was promising to him. What better way to fuck with someone than with the person they care about the most. When Felicia was heading back home she was texting Christine that she had a nice time at dinner sending the text Christine called her.

“You know I can still text you,” Felicia said

_ “Yeah I know but I want to hear your voice. Besides, texting and walking aren’t the best ideas even if it’s a small town.” _ Christine said

“You think I made a good impression?” Felicia asked

_ “Baby you did fine. My parents love you and their going to keep loving you. You’re my true love okay. Don’t forget that I haven’t felt the way I have with you with any girl or guy I’ve ever dated. You’re one of a kind Miss Winter.”  _ Christine said

“You don’t think the last name change was cheesy, do you?” Felicia asked

_ “No, it feels you, baby. What do you want to do tomorrow though?”  _ Christine asked

“Hmmm, why don’t you pick. We can always….hey get off of me! Let me go! Let me go! Help!” Felicia screamed dropping her phone.

_ “Felicia!? Who ever you are you bring her back! Or you’ll regret it!”  _ Christine yelled

“Aye….I think  _ you’ll  _ be the one regretting it. Hope you have a plan on saving your girlfriend. I’d hate for her to get the same treatment as your retarded sister.” Killian mocked

_ “First of all, Brook is deaf not retarded. Secondly, I will find you and you will regret it. You think you have to fear my mother I am  _ **_twice_ ** _ as worse. You hurt her I will kill you. You touch her I will kill you, either way, I’ll get your head on a pike!”  _ Christine growled

“I look forward to it,” Killian said hanging up the phone. Christine glared at her phone throwing it against the wall.

“Dammit! Arrrrrrgh….Dammit….dammit…..dammit!” Christine yelled causing Emma and Regina to come running into her room.

“Christine, what’s wrong why are you screaming?” Emma asked

“He took her,” Christine said

“Who took her?” Regina asked

“Killian just kidnapped Felicia….I was on the phone with her when it happened. This is so messed up right now.” Christine said collapsing on the floor as tears slide down her face.

“This has gone way too far now,” Emma said

“I know….but where do we even start?” Regina asked

“I don’t know….”

Watching Christine crumble like this was heartbreaking they just met Felicia and she was such a pleasure to have at dinner. Emma and Regina would see how much they cared for each other. This feud Killian has against Emma was getting out of hand now her kids have to pay the price of that.

_ ‘Felicia….please stay strong I will find you. I promise I will find you.’  _ Christine thought


	5. Haywire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is out for blood. She wants to find Killian as fast as she can to kill him. Brook finally stops being against the family. Christine gets a knight to protect her during this dark time in her life.
> 
> TW: Rape
> 
> I've been pushing out these chapters so quickly I can't figure out if it's a good thing or not.

Something in Christine just snapped her, she was enjoying the rest of her night and then this happens. There was a mix of emotions going on through her, she was sad, confused and downright pissed off. She never wanted to put Felicia in harm's way she didn’t think Killian would do anything like this. All she could do was remember helping Felicia with dressing herself while she was making the transition it was one of her favorite days.

_Christine was sitting in on Felicia’s bed to the rest of the town it was still Frederick it took Christine a while to understand it so she Googled it. She wanted to make sure she didn’t offend her girl and Felicia appreciated that it was the day after she got the surgery and she never thought to try on female clothes as Frederick in fears of people bullying “him” for being a fag._

_“This is so awkward I don’t see why I didn’t try this earlier in my life,” Felicia said_

_“Heh-heh hey don’t worry about it now. You’ve got me and I’ll be helping you get use to all the stuff us girls have to go through. Don’t beat yourself up over it Frederick was protecting you. Now, I can do it.” Christine said_

_“I am so fortunate to have a girlfriend like you,” Felicia said_

_“Are you going to come out of the bathroom or am I going to have to come in there,” Christine asked_

_“No, I-I’ll come out....besides I need help,” Felicia said_

_Felicia walked out of the bathroom awkwardly she covered her breast with her right arm as she stood in front of Christine completely naked. Her face was extremely red as she stared at the floor._

_“You see this is why this is good. If you tried on clothes as Frederick it wouldn’t have looked as good as you wanted it to. You physically wanted to be female not look it. Here let me help you so you’re not standing here naked.” Christine said_

_“T-That would be nice,” Felicia said_

_Christine got up from the bed walking over to her frighten girlfriend. She took Felicia into the bathroom so she could look at herself in the mirror. This was such an intimate moment for them Christine had lied to her family about being in a relationship to keep Felicia stress free. Christine was learning what her sexuality was during this moment as well coming to the realization that there are way more sexualities out there then just gay, straight or bi. It was a nice beautiful journey for both of them. Christine helped Felicia learn hot to put on a bra._

_“I don’t understand how you get use to putting this on,” Felicia said_

_“Well, I’ve been doing it longer than you so I'm used to it. If you really don’t want to worry about clipping on a bra I could always buy you sports bra. You still want to go shopping with me later?” Christine asked_

_“Yes, I still want to go shopping with you. I want to actually wear a dress for a change. You’re not weirded out about me standing here naked.” Felicia asked_

_“Not really I see this situation like when I see Hazel naked. This moment isn't sexualized because I’m helping you. This isn’t about doing the dirty this is about helping you get use to your newly formed body. Besides, there will be plenty of time for that in the future.” Christine said_

_“I love you so much….thanks for coming over. I couldn’t ask my dad for help that is the exact opposite of what I wanted.” Felicia said_

_“Heh-heh you’re welcome I brought over a bunch of my clothes that I don’t really wear anymore. I only wore them like once or twice you have them it’s better off with you anyway. I’m losing closet space.” Christine said_

_“Okay, can you leave? I want to see if I can do this myself.” Felicia asked_

_“By all means, go ahead. You’re going to have to do it anyways I can be here all the time.” Christine joked_

_After a couple of minutes, Felicia walked out in Christine’s former black dress and it looked great on her._

_“Wow....that dress looks way better on you than it did me. I’m kinda jealous let me help you zip up the back.” Christine said_

_“Thank you….let’s go shopping,” Felicia said_

_“Alright, take my arm. You’re going to need it.” Christine said_

_“Why….shit!” Felicia asked tripping over her feet._

_“Yeah you’ve been wearing skate shoes all this time you don’t know how to walk in wedges,”Christine said_

_“Ugh….why is being a girl so hard?!” Felicia asked_

_“Heh-heh trust me, girl, we always ask that question.” Christine giggled_

Christine's angry was fueling her she ended up storming out of the house causing Regina to run after her. Christine was on the hunt for Felicia’s phone Emma had to stay back to keep Hazel and Brook safe. While Regina ran after her Emma had to finally get through to Brook.

*Brook you need to stop this.* Emma said

*I can feel whatever way I want, ma! I don’t want to be anywhere near you guys. Christine and Hazel always hang out anyways it’s not like they need me.* Brook signed

*Hazel saw you in the hospital. She freaked out she was weird that you were broken. Now while you were up here feeling sorry for yourself you missed out on meeting your sister’s girlfriend.* Emma said

*Christine’s gay I would have never thought of it.* Brook signed

*She’s not she’s pansexual. Her girlfriend transgender and now Killian has kidnapped her.* Emma said

*He did what?! Is Christine okay? What is she doing?* Brook asked

*I don’t know Regina went after her. We’re really working a spell to give you your hearing okay. So, please try to be part of this family again.* Emma said

*Alright, I’ll come down for dinner tonight.* Brook signed

*Thank you.* Emma said

Regina had ran after Christine through the streets of Storybrooke when she finally caught up with Christine she saw her eldest daughter holding onto Felicia’s phone in her hand as tears streamed down her face.

“This is so fucked up I’m sorry you’re dragged into this baby. But I’ll be damned if he touches you.” Christine growled

“Chris….” Regina said

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to fucking kill him no one touches my girl without her consent. I will make him pay.” Christine hissed

She didn’t realize it but her magic was going haywire. She has also had basic control over her magic because she never had to worry about losing control of her emotions this sent her over the edge. Nearby street lamps blew up around them Christine stopped crying by now.

“Let’s go….we need to make a battle plan,” Christine said

“Christine, are you okay?” Regina asked

“I’ll be fine until we get my queen back,” Christine said

*Meanwhile*

Killian threw Felicia to the ground in a different place. He didn’t want Emma or Regina finding as quickly as he did last time. No, he wanted to have fun with his new hostage he wanted to do something that would piss off the eldest daughter of Emma and Regina to make her pure little heart turn dark.

“Welcome to your new home Frederick!” Killian laughed

“My name’s Felicia! Christine will come for me and when she does you will no longer be living when she does.” Felicia said

“You shouldn’t be worried about what she’ll do to me. Naw, you need to be more worried about what I’ll do to you.” Killian said

The look on his face makes Felicia’s skin crawl. Never in her life did she expect to be in this position here. She knew what guys could do after all she was a guy for most of her life. Her father had died not too long ago so the only person that would be worried about is Christine everyone else in her family disowned her. Her father was her best friend it was hard living without him but she’s seventeen she can make it being only a year younger then Christine wasn’t too bad it was kind of weird, though. Here she is a peasant girl dating the daughter of the Evil Queen and Savior. Killian walked up to her as he touched her neck.

“You clean up good for a form man,” Killian said

“I would say thank you but you’re an ass,” Felicia said causing Killian to bring a knife to her neck.

“I’d be careful what you say to me. I do have to say you have a nice body though why don’t we get a better look at it.” Killian said

Killian took the knife he held against Felicia’s neck as he cut her clothes off. This felt so degrading to Felicia that tears streamed down her face.

“Damn those are some nice titties,” Killian smirked

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Felicia said

“You’re not in the position to be negotiating or making demands,” Killian said

Killian glided his rough hands over Felicia’s now exposed breast. As he forcefully started trail his hand between her legs. She tried to kick him but he just ended up cuffing her wrist and ankles to the chair. Felicia turned pale when Killian dropped his leather pants to the floor.

“I’m going to enjoy this,” Killian said

“No….no….NO!” Felicia screamed

*Swan-Mills Manor*

Christine was sitting on the couch in the living room holding onto Felicia’s phone. Emma and Regina were trying to talk about a game plan with her David, Snow, Red and Belle had also come over to help any way they could. Hazel, Neal, and Brook were in the room trying to keep their older sister calm that was when Christine got an email from Killian. She pulled it up on the big screen this was something she’d regret. The camera showed Felicia sitting on a metal chair naked handcuffed to the floor her face was bruised and bloody.

“Felicia!” Christine yelled as she watched the video with her family.  

“I told you not to fucking touch me!” Felicia yelled

“I can do whatever the hell I want to you! Now you’re going to look straight into the camera and enjoy this!” Killian yelled

“David, take kids out of the room now,” Regina said

“Right c’mon kids let’s go,” David said

“What’s happening to Felicia?” Hazel asked

“Something’s is left unknown,” David said

In the video continues with Killian molesting Felicia what Christine fears as she keeps watching is horrifying. She had to watch as her girlfriend was getting raped by this bastard. The rest of the adults quickly turned off the video they couldn’t bear to keep watching that torture. Christine was so destroyed by this video that she couldn’t figure out how to feel. She knew she was pissed and sad but nothing was coming out all there was were her tears. She didn’t want this for her girlfriend if anything she’d rather have Killian kidnapped her instant because at least then she would have a chance of getting out.

“I will fucking burn him to a crisp,” Christine said

“We need to find him now. There’s no going back from this.” Regina said

“Why….why did it have to be my baby girl? She has nothing to do with this!” Christine said

“We’re so sorry that you’ve been dragged into this,” Emma said

“Ma you don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t kidnap her. That sick bastard will regret crossing me.” Christine said

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve shown up then.” A voice said. Everyone turned around to see a female standing in the doorway she had silver hair a scar on her right eyebrow and blue eyes.

“Who are you?” Christine asked

“I’ll be your humble servant, Princess Christine. I’ve felt your pain and angry and I connected to you. I will help you fight this battle. My name is Eclipse Costa.” Eclipse said

“What can you do for me?” Christine questioned Eclipse kneeled down on the floor with her right arm across her chest.

“Princess, I’m a hybrid. I’m a product of experiment when I was three I was dying. I was sent to this strange hospital it had blood samples of other supernaturals. My DNA mutated to the blood cells I learned that I become a hybrid. I’m a Dire Wolf-Dragon. And I can help burn Killian alive.” Eclipse said

“You really want to be my knight?” Christine said

“Princess I only want to see your happiness and I can feel the mix of emotions you’re going through. Your magic is going off the rails.” Eclipse said

“Chris….do whatever you think is right for you,” Regina said

“Alright, Eclipse if you really want to be my knight help me get my girlfriend back,” Christine said

“I’ll do my best,” Eclipse said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian's an ass. And for those who did read "She's Not Evil" before I deleted it since it was really terrible and I was sparing myself Eclipse is back. I ended up finding the out Google Docs for it and I almost forgot about Felicia which is why she seems like she comes out of nowhere. I'm trying to keep up with who I already had for the Swan-Mills children when I first created them.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the drama.


	6. The History of Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Emma, David, Snow, Ruby and Bell learn the history behind Eclipse and what she's really here for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Christine/Felicia fluff flashback.

Felicia felt sick to her stomach she doesn’t know what day it is or what time it is but however long it is she wanted it to be over quickly. She didn’t want to be Killian’s little plaything anymore. She felt like the world was against her she could feel the blood dripping down her face over her dried blood. Everything hurt it reminded her back to when she first came to school as Felicia holding hands with Christine.

_Christine was waiting for Felicia outside her house she decided that she’d drive her girlfriend to school. Christine had helped Felicia with all the legal papers to change her name. Felicia came walking out of the house looking extremely cute. It was such a relief for Christine that Felicia got the hang of walking in wedges and high heels._

_“Hey, baby you ready to take on this school?” Christine asked_

_“I am but I’m also nervous,” Felicia said_

_“Don’t worry I have all the same classes as you. And we also have Glee club too. You’ll be fine it was really great that Frederick sat next to me in all my classes.” Christine said_

_“I love you so much thanks for staying with me,” Felicia said_

_When lunch came Christine and Felicia was eating together. When one of the high school jocks pouring a chocolate milk carton on top of Felicia’s hair. Frank the high school quarterback threw Felicia on the floor._

_“Oh look at that Owen the fag fall. What a joke.” Frank laughed_

_“Hey, dick-weeds stop messing with my girlfriend!” Christine said getting up from her seat helping Felicia to her feet when Frank laughed punching Felicia in the face._

_“You’ve really brainwashed her didn’t you Frederick. But you can’t fool us you’re still a guy there’s no changing that. Why don’t Owen and I teach a lesson on how to deal with the big boys?” Frank said kicking her in the gut. Owen punched Christine in the face the four of them ended up getting pulled into the principle’s office. Christine and Felicia were injured pretty badly Owen and Frank were suspended from school and was kicked off the football team. Christine healed herself with her magic to avoid her parents getting worried she still didn’t want to tell her parents about her relationship with Felicia until she was ready. And right now Felicia was not ready to tell any other adult her change in her life._

_“Thanks for sticking up for me,” Felicia said_

_“You’re my girlfriend. It’s a part of my job I would be a terrible girlfriend if I just let that happen to you.” Christine said_

_“Well, best girlfriend you’re taking me out this weekend,” Felicia said_

_“Okay, that’s fine with me.”_

Felicia enjoyed that day minus getting beat up but that time she spent with Christine was her favorite moments. Any time she was spending with her girlfriend was always her favorite thing to do. Now all she could do is hope she’ll be able to re-live those moments with her.

 _‘Christine…I hope our connection runs deep for you to hear this. Please hurry. I don’t know how much I can take of this.’_ Felicia thought

*Swan-Mills Manor*

While going over ideas of getting Felicia back and going through possible places she’s being kept. Christine was sitting in the back of the room with her arms crossed with an angry expression when it hit her. She sat up so quickly looked to her knees as she took a big exhale, eyes wide. It was like she got hit in the gut and had the wind knocked out of her when she heard what she had just heard.

“Christine what’s wrong?” Emma asked

“I-I heard Felicia. She sent me a message she wants to be found quickly. Agh!” Christine yelled dropping to the floor holding her chest. Regina ran over to her very quickly placing her head on her lap.

“Christine what’s happening?” Regina asked

“I-I don’t….ahhhhhh….know!? I’m getting this big rush of pain.” Christine yelled squeezing her head.

“How do we make it stop?” Snow asked

“Why is this happening?” David asked

“It’s her connection to Felicia. She’s feeling her pain every single cut, burn, punch and kick it’s all flooding into her. Their love is beyond True Love they are soul mates and they’ve been connected on a spiritual level.” Eclipse explained

“How do you know that?” Belle asked

“Because, I am the soul mate of Christine that is why I am here. I sensed her pain when Felicia was kidnapped and I knew it was my time. I had a vision of this early in the week that’s why I have this scar.” Eclipse said

“Why aren’t you being affected by the pain that Christine’s going through?” Ruby asked

“Her pain is of her soul mate’s. I cannot feel that pain because I’m not soul mates with Felicia that means we aren’t connected that way. Emma, you’re soul mates with Ruby she cannot feel your pain if Regina was in pain. Watch.” Eclipse said cutting Regina’s shoulder with her pocket knife it was so quick no one saw it coming. Regina grabbed her left arm as the blood dripped down her arm. Emma grabbed the same arm wincing as well.

“See, soul mates doesn’t always mean you’re lovers. It just means someone you have a deep connection to that when they’re in pain you feel it too. It’s only greatly used by the lovers because you slowly become halves of each other. That’s why you are able to make magic babies.” Eclipse further explained

“How does a kid your age know so much about True Love?” Emma asked

“I’ve been well informed by my last soul mate that died. That’s why I’m here not to make the same mistake twice.” Eclipse said walking over to Christine placing her hand around her wrist as her veins turned black Christine stopped screaming and calm down.

“What did you do?” Regina asked

“I took away her pain….any wolf supernatural can do it. She’ll be fine now.” Eclipse said

Eclipse walked over to pick up Christine as she placed her on the couch she pulled out something out of her bag. She pulled out a lot of things but when she found what she was looking for Regina grabbed her wrist.

“What are you going to do?” Regina asked

“I know a few things about potions. This will help ease her of the pain she is in. And this one will link our souls together her magic energy can be controlled by me. I will be simulating the same effects of a soul mate that is your lover. However, with my supernatural powers, I can dive into her mind and ease her. This will also work if I were to also die as well. My physical form will no longer exist but my spiritual one will live on inside her.” Eclipse said

“So you can help Christine control her magic when she’s mad?” Emma asked

“Yes, that is the plan. Right now her magic is going haywire I’m surprised she hasn’t lost control yet. With the amount of anger, she has it most be draining for her to keep her magic in check. We need to find Felicia quickly before Killian decides to do more harm to her. I don’t want Christine to feel what it’s like to be raped and personally, I don’t want Felicia to keep enduring that either. Not again….” Eclipse said

“Again what do you mean again?” Belle asked

“I’ve said too much,” Eclipse said

“No, you’re going to tell us now. I’m entrusting my daughter’s life in your hands. What are you not telling us?” Regina asked

“Ugh….I’ve relived this moment….you don’t remember me because Killian erased me from your memories the same way Emma took away your memories during Camelot. My name _is_ Eclipse Costa but you’ve known me better than that you saw me as your other daughter. You guys took me in because I had no family and no one wanted to take in a teenager. I’ve been friends with Felicia and Christine for a long while we nicknamed ourselves The Wayfinders. Everything in this timeline is all sorts of fucked up since I was taken out. Felicia wasn’t the one that Killian was supposed to kidnap it was Christine and Felicia was in Christine position. Regina didn’t want me and Felicia to go find Killian alone but we were running out of time so we left during the night when everyone was asleep. When we found where Killian was keeping Christine she was barely alive. Felicia had unlocked the chains Christine was in that was when Killian came back, he was not happy. He was screaming _“You can’t take her away! I need her as fucking leverage!”_ as a student of Ashley I learned how to control shadows just as she did. I did have the same blood type as her so she gave me some of hers to see if I could control the Kimaru powers too, it worked. While Felicia was getting Christine out I was fighting off Killian he was too strong I couldn’t keep up. That was when he capture Felicia and Christine….I tried to stop him but he kicked the shit out of me. _“You’re going to sit here and watch your best friends die.”_ was what he said to me when he stabbed Felicia and Christine in the heart! I couldn’t stop it! I ran over to them to see if I could heal them but it was too late. With the last bit of magic Christine sent me back in time….that was when I learned that I didn’t exist in this timeline. My version of Killian made sure that any records or memories of my existence were wiped clean….my soul mates were both Christine and Felicia at the time….and it hurt so much watching them dying in my arms. This is why I’m connecting myself to Christine now….because if I don’t do this way then my Christine would have died for nothing!” Eclipse said

“Eclipse….I…,” Regina said

“Don’t tell Christine I don’t know how she’ll take it. She may not remember me but she’s still the same Christine I know. I love her so much….that I sacrificed my happiness for her. I saw how happy she was dating Frederick and I see how much happier she is with Felicia I couldn’t get in between that. So, I settle for being her soulmate. It’s not the same but I get to be close to her.” Eclipse said stroking Christine’s cheek.

“Did your Killian say why he killed them?” Emma asked

“Yes, he did. He said something about getting to you. He said that he was going to kill Brook and Hazel next. Christine didn’t want that to happen that’s why she sent me back. That’s why Brook hates being in this family so much _I_ was supposed to be that bridge. Henry and Christine would hang out with Hazel because she could understand them and I’d be with Brook when they would take Hazel to the park.” Eclipse said

“This is unreal. How are we sure you’re not lying?” David asked

“That’s a fair point. However, you can trust me because I know where the vault is. Yes, I know all about the whole Enchanted Forest thing I know how Regina use to be the Evil Queen. I know all that stuff….” Eclipse said

“Okay….but that doesn’t mean anything,” Emma said

“My great grandmother Yoru stood up for you Regina,” Eclipse said

“She’s telling the truth,” Regina said

“I knew if I mention my great grandmother you’d believe me,” Eclipse said

“Do you think Killian would kill Felicia?” Snow asked

“I honestly don’t know. I hope not but hoping isn’t good enough. I failed them once I can’t do it again.” Eclipse said

“Okay, calm down kid,” Emma said placing her hand on Eclipse’s shoulder.

“I _can’t_ calm down! I have been sent back in time where my own two best friends don’t even know who I am. I watched helplessly while they died so excuse me if I want to fulfill my task that my Christine has given me.” Eclipse said

“You really loved her didn’t you?” Regina asked

“Yes, I did. I wanted to be her everything but the universe wasn’t in my favor. I couldn’t break her up with Felicia though I can’t risk my friendship over something like that.” Eclipse said

“Ugh….what happened to me?” Christine asked Eclipse quickly pulled herself together to not blow her cover or reveal anything of her timeline.

“You were in great pain I help relieve you of it. Drink this it’s a potion that will connect us together. And if I were to die my soul will find it’s way into yours and I will become your voice of reason.” Eclipse said

“Fuck it what do I have to lose,” Christine said drinking the potion. After she downed the potion she felt a lot different she felt lighter like she wasn’t holding on to her anger anymore.

“And just like that, I helped you stabilize your magic,” Eclipse said

“Why do I have this feeling that I should know you,” Christine asked

“I cannot give you an answer for that. My mission is to service you, m’lady.” Eclipse said

“If you say so…,” Christine said

“I promise you. I will get Felicia back I’ll do it even if it cost me my life.” Eclipse declared

“I don’t doubt that for a second but I don’t want you to die for me or Felicia. Just try to stay alive.” Christine smiled

“I will, m’lady.”

Eclipse had to do everything in her power not to tell Christine everything. She knew that telling the adults of what she’s been through would be risky but this timeline was already messed up without her she didn’t have much of a choice. She saw how much of a mess the Swan-Mills family has become without her. She truly hated seeing Brook feel like she wasn’t part of the family. Regina and Emma did everything they could do for her but they weren’t always home and when one of them is at work they had to make sure Hazel was staying out of trouble. Christine would be doing her own thing since she’s a senior in high school. Seeing Christine smile like that broke Eclipse’s heart, but she had to keep her act going. Let’s hope she can get this timeline back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! I managed to connect both Valar Morghulis and She's Not Evil together. Everything will be explained better and now that I did that I will be alternating a few things I had planned for She's Not Evil. It's going to be interesting to write the time gap in She's Not Evil. Don't worry Eclipse isn't going anywhere in the fanfic. I hope you enjoy this plot twist.
> 
> So, I might have to hold off on this story for a while to get She's Not Evil up to speed with this timeline's events so I don't end up having errors. So what I have in mind is something will set off Christine spending Eclipse back in time in this fic in She's Not Evil. This means her going back in time that she never existed because Christine sends her in a different timeline to prevent the events that would happen. And since it's time everything gets fucked up I'll make it work!


	7. Rescue Felicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine wants to find Felicia as quickly as possible lucky for her so does Eclipse
> 
> Killian vs Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was intense and I can't believe I'm saying this but I managed to make Killian even more of a douche bag than I did before. Enjoy you guys

Christine was sitting on the roof of the house outside her bedroom window staring up at the night sky. She brought her knees to her chest this was supposed to be her six year anniversary. She started dating Felicia when she was twelve and she was eleven.

“It’s lonely out here why don’t you come back inside?” Eclipse asked

“I can’t….you don’t know what this day is,” Christine said

“It’s your anniversary isn’t it?” Eclipse asked

“How’d you?”

“I can tell by how you’re sitting out here alone. And also we’re connected I can feel what you feel.” Eclipse said

“I can’t live without her. She’s my everything.” Christine said

“I know what you mean. I had someone in my life….that I couldn’t live without either….something happened to her.” Eclipse said

“What happened to her if you don’t mind me asking?” Christine asked

“She was deceiving me. The moment she was going to kill me she back out. She threw herself in front of me. She ended being okay but she doesn’t remember me at all….” Eclipse said

“That sucks where is she now?” Christine asked

“I’m not at liberty to say,” Eclipse said

“Okay then be that way. What was her name?” Christine asked

“Kayla….Kayla Summer….” Eclipse said  

“Heh-heh so your girlfriend has a season last name too?” Christine laughed

“What’s so funny about that?” Eclipse asked

“Because my girlfriend’s last name is Winter,” Christine said

“That interesting….” Eclipse said she never thought about until this Christine brought up that fact that the girls they were in relationships with had season last names like legit seasons it wasn’t Winters or Summers it was Winter and Summer.

“I can’t help but feel like I’m doing something wrong. I should be out there _finding_ her. But I don’t even know where to look.” Christine said

“I have a feeling of where she is. I don’t know how I know but if you’re willing to go with me we’ll recuse her together.” Eclipse said

“I’ll gladly go into battle with you. To save my girlfriend.” Christine said

 _‘I can’t let what my Christine has done be in vain. She must have known about this timeline otherwise, she wouldn’t have sent me here.’_ Eclipse thought

“I do everything I can to make sure you come out of this alive and so does Felicia. However, we’re going in my style hang on tight princess.” Eclipse said

Christine walked over to Eclipse when she was picked up in a bridal style she didn’t have time to realize what was happening Eclipse dashed towards another roof building as she continued to jump from building to building. Christine screamed holding on to Eclipse even tighter. This made Eclipse smile inside she remembered the first time she did this with her Christine. It was weird to think of it like that. This Christine isn’t the one she grew up with, not the one she befriended, not the one she fell in love with but in a way she kind of is. It was weird for her to call the Christine in her timeline _her_ Christine because Christine was never hers in her timeline and she never will. That was something she had to get used to no matter how many timelines she went through Christine will always be with Felicia one way or the other and that’s a bond she truly cannot break. However, she has a feeling that Killian was holding Felicia in the same place where she watched her Felicia and Christine die right before her eyes.

“Alright, I need you to stay behind me,” Eclipse said

“No, fuck that shit I’m going in with you,” Christine said

“No! I will not let you get hurt. I couldn’t live with myself if I let someone else get hurt because I couldn’t stop you. You stay behind me you’re mortal I’m not I will be fine.” Eclipse yelled her eyes glowing red.

“O-Okay….you call the shots,” Christine said

“Thank you,” Eclipse said

Taking a deep breathe Eclipse kicked down the door and just as she thought Felicia was chained by the wrist hanging from the ceiling bloody and naked she had to stop Christine from running in there. Mention there might be traps made Christine stop but she did question on how Eclipse was going to get over there.

“I have dark powers I can travel through shadows literally. That’s how we got here I can fade into the darkness and use it as my own personal hiding place. Stay here I’ll get your girl.” Eclipse said

Before she fades into the shadows she took a quick scan of the room with her dragon eyes. There were traps placed around the room so she had to move around them. Killian wasn’t around he must be watching the manor see if Emma was going to come and give herself up. When Eclipse got to Felicia she started to wake up and started to freak out.

“Shhhh….I’m here to get you out. Christine is outside.” Eclipse said

“How did you find me? Who are you?” Felicia asked

“Right now I’m your escape plan,” Eclipse said placing her jacket around Felicia fading into the shadows getting outside.

“Baby! I’m so sorry are you okay? That’s a dumb question you’re not okay. I’m sorry you got dragged into this. I wish it wasn’t like this you shouldn’t have been taken. I should’ve walked you home! I’m a ter-” Christine was cut off when Felicia pulled her in for a kiss.

“I’m just glad you’re here. I thought I’d never see you again….” Felicia said

Seeing her two best friends happy to see each other was one of the things she was happy about. She quickly got them out of there and back to the manor without getting caught. Killian isn’t going to be happy when he finds that Felicia has been taken from him. Getting Felicia inside and dressed is the first thing on their list upon opening the door they were busted by Brook.

*What the hell were you thinking!? Mom’s going to be pissed that you left the house at three in the morning.* Brook scolded

*We didn’t have much of a choice. If we waited any longer I’m sure Felicia would be dead. The thing of kidnappers is when they get bored of their captive they kill them off and gloat about how easy it was to kidnap, rape and kill them.* Eclipse explained

*Wait….you know sign language?* Brook asked

*Yes, I learned it to talk shit about someone in the same room with my friends.* Eclipse said

“Agh….I don’t feel so good guys….” Felicia said

“Shit….we need to get her upstairs now!” Christine said

“Yeah go I’ll get and medical things,” Eclipse said

*Help me find the first aid kit.* Eclipse asked Brook

*It’s upstairs in the bathroom I’ll show you.* Brook answered

Christine laid Felicia on her bed it currently 3:30 AM turning on all the lights in the hallway and making a lot of noise finding the first aid didn’t give them any level of stealth at all. Regina was about to give Christine a lecture about leaving the house and going into a dangerous situation but she stopped the moment she saw Felicia laying on Christine’s bed. There was so much blood on this girl’s body it was evidence that Felicia was in a great deal of pain. Hazel was still asleep while this was happening which they were happy of. This would’ve scarred poor little Hazel if she saw Felicia now.

“Make it stop….it hurts so bad….” Felicia pleaded

“I’m trying baby. We need to get you cleaned up.” Christine said

“Holy….do you know what you’re doing?” Emma asked when she saw Felicia on the bed.

“When you’ve seen your fair share of battles you learn a thing or two on how to heal the wounded,” Eclipse said

“It hurts so bad,” Felicia said

“Okay, I’m going to need you to hold her down,” Eclipse said

“What are you going to do?” Christine asked

“I’m going to take her pain away. The same way I did you. This is going to take all of it away and into me. This process hasn’t been done it more a risk to me than her. However, I do not know if she’ll feel the pain while I take it away.” Eclipse said

“Do whatever you can,” Christine said

Eclipse nodded placing her hands on Felicia’s body one on the middle of her chest and the other one on her stomach. Taking a deep breath Eclipse started the process she had to keep everything in her power to scream this was proving to be too much for her but she had to do it. Christine watched in complete awe at Eclipse’s power the amount of pain Eclipse was taking in was causing her to cry. When it was done Felicia’s wounds healed and just stayed as scars. Eclipse collapsed to the ground on her knees trying to regain her breath.

“Fuck….shit that was….we got her out just in time….” Eclipse said

“Are you okay?” Regina asked not caring about the crude language at this point there was no point in scolding Eclipse or Christine for that matter. Hazel wasn’t around and she knew that Christine didn’t use it when she was around her younger sisters.

“Thank you….I don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t show up.” Christine said

“You’d be dead and so would Felicia. That shed at a lot of traps in it and where it was located you would have never found it.” Eclipse said

“That’s probably true. How did you know where to find her?” Christine said

“Just a feeling I had,” Eclipse said

Christine got Felicia dressed Regina smiled at how well Christine was getting along with Eclipse. Everything seems to be going well that was until Killian realize that Felicia was gone this sent him over the edge. He angrily yelled at the door trying to kick down the door.

“You fucking bitch! You cheated!” Killian yelled

Eclipse looked out the window to see the pissed off pirate she quickly jumped on the roof. His screaming ended up waking Hazel she ran into Christine’s room in fear of what was happening.

“Mommy what’s going on I’m scared what does that crazy man want?” Hazel asked

“I don’t know…,” Regina said

“You will not terrorize this family anymore!” Eclipse yelled

“You picked the wrong pirate to piss off little lady,” Killian yelled throwing his sword at her. Eclipse smirked when the blade came flying at her she caught it in her hand.

“You really think that’s going to affect me!? You have no idea who you’re dealing with.” Eclipse said

Killian growled when Eclipse jumped off the roof staring at him. Killian started throwing punches at Eclipse.

“You really just pissed me off,” Eclipse said

“What the hell are you?” Killian yelled

“Your worse nightmare,” Eclipse said

Eclipse first turned into her Dire Wolf form seeing this made Killian jump back in fear he didn’t want to lose any more limbs to a wolf. This made Eclipse smirk, of course, Ashley would leave her mark. Seeing him back up in fear Eclipse transformed into her dragon form.

“What the hell….” Killian said

“You can’t slay the dragon,” Eclipse said

Hearing the fighting going on in the front of the house Christine ran to the roof watching Eclipse fight Killian in her dragon form. She was in complete shock at how big Eclipse was. She was a black and red dragon with silver wings she was watching her fight Killian one-on-one while breathing black fire.

“Go Eclipse!” Christine cheered

“You are going to die little bitch!” Killian yelled

Killian threw another sword at Eclipse, this time, hitting her in the gut. This made her transform back into her human form. Killian laughed as he walked towards hurting.

“Get away me.” Eclipse hissed

“You little lady pick that wrong battle to get involved in,” Killian smirked

“Don’t touch her!” Christine yelled landing right in front of Killian.

“I can do whatever I want. You should be happy that I got your girlfriend pregnant….” Killian laughed

“What?”

“She’s going to have my child….hope you’re okay with that.” Killian laughed

“You can’t kill me I’m immortal,” Eclipse said

“Heh-heh-heh I guess I can kill you more than one. Catch you around.” Killian laughed disappearing into the shadows.

“Are you alright? You went crazy back there.” Christine asked

“I’ll be fine….pull the sword out,” Eclipse said

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Christine said

“Trust me it will be fine,” Eclipse said

Christine pulled out the sword in Eclipse’s gut as soon as the blade was out she quickly healed herself to keep herself from bleeding out. Emma and Regina walked out to the front yard.

“I’m sorry….I didn’t get him….” Eclipse said

“Don’t worry about it kid. We’ll get him….” Emma said

“Why didn’t you come out?” Christine asked

“We couldn’t Hazel wouldn’t let us,” Regina said

“I didn’t want you to come out anyways. I know he’d used you against each other.” Eclipse said

“We’ll need to figure out a way to get him,” Emma said

Eclipse was laid next to Felicia. Christine did not sleep that night she was too busy thinking about what’s going to happen to Felicia the moment she learns she’s pregnant with Killian’s child….this is so fucked up and so many levels. She doesn’t know Eclipse but she can’t help but feel like she should. No stranger would risk their life the way Eclipse was going to do for Christine and Felicia.

 _‘Who are you really Eclipse Costa?’_ Christine thought


	8. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine keeps doing her little research on Eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the little bonding moment Eclipse has with this timeline's Hazel. And I hope you like the reference I made of Steven Universe

Eclipse and Felicia were asleep for a while. Last night’s events drain the pair a lot while they slept Christine did a little digging to learn more about Eclipse Costa she wasn’t finding anything about her. It’s like she just came up out of nowhere there were no records of an Eclipse Costa ever living in Storybrooke. She knows her sisters pretty well and even knows about Henry how is the possible? Eclipse knows what make Hazel and Brook happy what they like and what they dislike. She even caught Eclipse singing with Hazel, she was always too shy to sing with other people that weren’t intermittent family members. And to top it all off she was willing to die for her. Who is she and why is she here. She was remembering the time she caught Eclipse interacting with Hazel though it was such a short time Hazel warmed up to her fairly quickly which is something Hazel never does.

_Eclipse was in the living room with Hazel trying to make conversation with the girl. Hazel didn’t say anything she was too scared to even look at Eclipse, Christine watched and listened from the stairs._

_“I’m not going to bite you. Just because I’m a Dire Wolf doesn’t mean I’ll eat you.” Eclipse said_

_“I…..hmmm….” Hazel stopped_

_Eclipse glanced over seeing the piano in the corner of the living room she had almost forgotten that Regina had one to make it look better. In her universe, her Regina bought it for her because Eclipse had mentioned she could play it and it would be nice to have the house filled with music. Eclipse smiled as she walked over to sit at the piano as she started playing her favorite song from the new Steven Universe episode she really felt this song._

_“I was fine with the men who would come into her life now and again I was fine, cause I knew That they didn't really matter until you I was fine when you came and we fought like it was all some silly game over her, who she'd choose after all those years, I never thought I'd lose…..” Eclipse sang_

_Hazel looked up to Eclipse when she heard the song. She slowly walked over to the couch to watch Eclipse play the piano._

_“It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you And she loved you and she's gone it's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?”_

_“War and glory, reinvention fusion, freedom, her attention out in daylight, my potential bold, precise, experimental who am I now in this world without her? Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her what does it matter? It's already done now I've got to be there for her son!”_

_“It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you And she loved you and she's gone it's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?” Eclipse had to stop herself from crying. When she saw this episode it hit her so much that part of her will never get over Christine being with Felicia. At the time Eclipse and Frederick would fight over Christine it was more playful but deep down Eclipse felt like she wasted her time crushing on Christine. Being in this timeline was fucking with her emotions because she still sees Felicia with Christine even though her Christine is dead._

_“You sing pretty well,” Hazel said_

_“Thank you, you want to sing a song with me?” Eclipse asked_

_“Yeah! I like singing can I sit on your lap while you play?” Hazel asked_

_“Hop on up here little lady,” Eclipse said_

Christine couldn’t help but notice that the way Eclipse sang that song was like she was leaving a message. Like someone, she loved she couldn’t have because they choose someone else.

“Ugh….what time is it?” Eclipse asked

“Three-thirty PM. You’ve been asleep most of the day.” Christine said

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Eclipse asked

“Well, it seems oddly convenient that you knew where Felicia was being kept. It’s oddly convenient that you bonded with my little sister very quickly like you knew she’d be interested in you playing the piano. And hell I can’t find any damn information on your ass so who the hell are you?” Christine asked

“I’m Eclipse Costa I told you that.” Eclipse said

“For a girl that doesn’t exist at all in our town’s records, you’re sure as hell willing to die for me.” Christine said

“I can’t tell you.” Eclipse said

“Well, then you’re going to find yourself sleeping in the goddamn woods then! Who are you!? Who the hell are you working for is it Killian? Are you really here to help me or is this some sort of trap.” Christine said

“I can’t believe you won’t trust me, Christine.” Eclipse said

“I can’t trust someone I don’t know!” Christine said

In the heat of the moment, Eclipse kissed Christine. In complete shock, Christine pushed Eclipse away slapping her across the face.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Christine demanded

“I’m sorry….I just….you’re not her….” Eclipse said

“Was all that stuff you said about Kayla a lie!?” Christine asked

“No, Kayla is my girlfriend….and she doesn’t remember me. It’s just a really fucked up situation. It’s just….I can’t believe what’s become of this family without me in it.” Eclipse said

“What is that suppose to mean?” Christine asked

“Alright I’ll tell you….my name is Eclipse Costa I’m eighteen-years-old and I’m not from this place hell I’m not even from this universe or timeline,” Eclipse said

“Timeline?” Christine asked

“Yes, where I’m from I live with you. I’ve been considered Regina and Emma’s adopted daughter. No one in Storybrooke would want to house a teenager and Regina thought it would be okay if they took me in because she was raising you. We became best friends our sixth-grade year I had a crush on you since then I got jealous when you started dating Frederick I thought after everything we went through I’d get to be your number one. When I saw you stay with Felicia during her transition I knew I didn’t have a chance with you. I ended up telling you when we were playing a game of Truth or Dare. You wanted to find me a girlfriend so bad I was against it. However, I did end up finding a girl Kayla Summer she was sent to kill me by Cora. We’d had been together for a while she _did_ jump in front of me when Cora was going to attack me she doesn’t remember me. Cora was going to take Brook but ended up kidnapping you. My version of Felicia went with me to that same shed that your Felicia was being held in. Killian ended up killing you and Felicia….then you send me to the past. And that’s how I ended up here.” Eclipse said

“Okay if you’re my best friend what’s something no one knows,” Christine asked

“When you dated Frank he almost raped you. I was the only person you told that not even Felicia knows.” Eclipse said

“Alright, so you are real. What are you suppose to be doing?” Christine asked

“That’s the point I have no fucking clue! I can’t be stuck in this timeline I have to get back to mine I want Kayla to remember me.” Eclipse said

“Okay, I’ll help you figure this out. My future self must have known something.” Christine said

“Thank you,”

 


	9. Find a way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse has told this universe's Christine everything she's been through and why she needs to get back to her own timeline. But new guests arrive to make that even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming out. Hope you enjoy it. Eclipse is a beast I got the bench press numbers off of real life people. I'm subscribed to a powerlifting YouTube channel so I took those numbers. If anyone watches Barbell Brigade I took the numbers from random max videos but Eclipse's bench press max was taken from Bart Kwan's video of his maxes. I took the guys numbers because of her added supernatural strength makes her stronger then the average female.

It was weird for Eclipse to relay her whole life to this universe’s Christine it was even more strange for her because this was her family this was her whole life and she’s not a part of it at all in this universe, timeline whatever! When she looks at Brook she can’t help but feel responsible for how she’s feeling she hates being a part of this family because no one wanted to hang out with her because it was a lot of work communicating with her. Her Brook knew and understood that she wouldn’t be able to do a lot of things with the family because she was deaf and it wasn’t fair to be the reason they couldn’t go somewhere Hazel wanted to go because of her. When they would be family events Eclipse would always make jokes with Brook because since she really wasn’t apart of the family she could just fade in the back and not really talk to anyone, that’s why her relationship with Brook is strong. Her Brook didn’t hate Henry or Christine or even Hazel for that matter it was just there were certain times where she just couldn’t go and she appreciated when Eclipse skipped out on those things to hang out with her.

She never realized how much she helped the family until she was sent to this universe. The first thing when Eclipse finds a way back to her universe is to thank Regina and Emma for letting her stay with them. They didn’t have to take her in at all the had many reasons not to but they knew it wouldn’t be right to let a teenage be homeless, Emma wouldn’t live with herself if they turned away the girl. Living on the streets herself she promised herself that if someone was in a situation where they didn’t have anyone to go she’d do whatever she could do to help them this resulted into basically adopting Eclipse. While she’s in this universe she’s questioning what’s happening in hers, they left the house at three in the morning Christine and Felicia died and she’s nowhere to be found what is Emma and Regina going to think when they realize they lost three people that were important to them, what will it do to Hazel….she can’t think of that right now. All she needs to worry about is helping this universe to get back to her own, but where does she even begin?

“I have to get back to my universe. I owe it those I call my family….” Eclipse said

She found Emma’s gym in the basement of manor this was something she really needed. She was doing push ups after finishing that she started to do bench press. She set it up placing one twenty-five plate on both sides because of her Dire Wolf strength she can lift more than the average female her max bench press was 365 which shocked everyone in her weight training class. No female could do that much but she did with ease and without breaking a sweat. She was pushing herself to do this because she cannot fail to risk anyone else’s lives for hers. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Christine asked

“Getting my strength back,” Eclipse said

“You’re insane you can’t lift that,” Christine said

“Oh really watch me,” Eclipse said while deadlifting seven-hundred.

“What the hell!?” Christine said

“It’s my supernatural strength plus I’m pissed I can lift more when I’m pissed,” Eclipse explained taking off the weights. She walks over the do pull-ups with a weight around her waist thirty-five pounds.

“Did my alternate self know about this?” Christine asked

“Yes she did….in fact….she was the one….that kept track for me…..she was my….spotter….and….kept me….going when….I thought I couldn’t do….it….she was a great….motivator…,” Eclipse said in between pull-ups.

“You did this daily?” Christine asked

“Yes, I did. There were times when the whole family would be down here to watch me.” Eclipse said dropping down.

“I see you’ve found my personal gym…,” Emma said

“Hey, ma where’s mom?” Christine asked

“She took Hazel to the hospital to get a check up. Nothing serious just being careful it’s more to see where her mental state is. Yesterday was scary for her.” Emma said

“She’ll be fine she’s a trooper,” Eclipse said

“What are you planning to do to get back to your universe?” Emma asked

“Wait….you knew!?” Christine asked

“I told them when you connected with Felicia when you passed out. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t know how you’d react. But now that you know I’ve never been in this universe I had to come clean.” Eclipse said

Christine was going to stay something else but something crashes onto the house. Emma, Christine, and Eclipse ran outside to find a person slowly getting up.

“Ugh….crap I did not stick that landing.”

“What are you doing here, kid?” Emma asked

“Whoa don’t hurt me!” She said

“What’s your name kid?” Emma asked

“Tabatha and this is my best friend, Lunetta we’re not a threat,” Tabatha said

“It’s okay we’re not going to hurt you we’re trying to figure out why you’re here,” Christine said

“M-Mama? Mama!” Lunetta yelled running over to hug Eclipse.

“You have a kid?” Emma asked

“What! No, I’m still….ahem….I’m still a virgin. I don’t know who this kid is….wait….that’s the promise ring I gave Kayla. Where did you get this kid!?” Eclipse yelled holding the girl’s wrist.

“I didn’t steal it! It was given to me! I’m sorry…..” Lunetta said

“Eclipse, let the girl go. She hasn’t done anything.” Christine said

“Like hell, she didn’t I gave that to Kayla the day she was going to kill me….the day she forgot about me….the first person that help me get over you didn’t even remember who I was,” Eclipse said

“I didn’t steal it!” Lunetta yelled when her eye color shifted from green to red.

“What the hell!?” Eclipse said letting go of Lunetta’s wrist.

“Lunetta is your daughter Eclipse. She’s your and Kayla’s daughter and I’m the daughter of Christine and Felicia we’ve come from the future to warn you about the events that are going to happen in our upcoming future if you don’t fix this….” Tabatha said

“Are you really my child?” Christine asked

“Yes, you are thinking of my older brother Rhaegar you wanted to get him a strong name because despite how he came into this world you would love him no matter what. And he really enjoys when people call him the dragon prince.” Tabatha said

“What has happened in the future?” Eclipse asked

“I’m not sure about everything….Cora….she tried to kill us….” Tabatha said

“I….saw her kill you and mommy….I was hiding under the bed like you told me too….” Lunetta said

“She ended up slaughtering everyone…..but Regina….and not having her family around she reverted back to being The Evil Queen….the reason she never did when Robin died was because he didn’t really affect her in a positive way. Seeing everyone she cares for was like watching Daniel die all over again. I managed to fake my death and I found Lunetta….crying in what was her parent's blood. I had to get us out of there and warn someone of that future!” Tabatha said

“How old are you both?” Emma asked

“I’m thirteen….Lunetta is only six-years-old….” Tabatha said

“Well, my universe seems to get fucked up, even more, each day. Wait for that means I get back to my universe to get  _ killed _ !? What the hell was the point of coming here in the first place if Christine wanted me to stop these events from happening!? Damn that girl put me in the worse situation to be in right now.” Eclipse said

“Whatever going to happen in the future in the next universe or whatever. We need to stop it from happening…..” Tabatha said

“Well gets finding a way back to my universe has become more urgent than before.” Eclipse sighed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threat in another plot twist! I've been killing it with these plot twist and how intense the drama's getting I think that might be because I'm a Game of Thrones fan and I just started reading the second book. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you like Tabatha and Lunetta. Please don't hate how Eclipse reacted to Lunetta having Kayla's promise ring. She'll make up for that next chapter.


	10. What the Future Entails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really heated between Tabatha and Regina while Eclipse finally learns how to get back to her own timeline.

Christine and Eclipse were sitting in the living room awkwardly with their future kids. Now, Christine never thought she’d have kids with Felicia after learning that Killian got her pregnant hell she didn’t think Felicia would want to stick around after the shit her family has put her through because of the drama that surrounds their name. Guess I shouldn’t doubt my girl. Christine thought. It was really intense in the room that Eclipse finally broke the silence.

“Hey is your wrist okay? I didn’t mean to grab you like that….” Eclipse asked

“It’s fine….” Lunetta said

“She’s really shy. We’ve been through a lot it was a struggle getting to this universe without Cora learning that we were still alive.” Tabatha said

“Can you tell us if more about how your family is?” Christine asked

“I’m a sibling of four….I’m the third oldest….it goes Rhaegar who is nineteen, Adalind whose sixteen, me, then there’s my younger brother, Monroe. Lunetta is the oldest and she had recently become an older sibling before the whole slaughter happened….her name was Arya. You guys seem to love using Game of Thrones characters names.” Tabatha said

“Mama….can I sit on your lap?” Lunetta asked

“C’mere baby girl….I know I’m not your mama but I can do my best to try and be like my older self.” Eclipse said

Lunetta cuddled on Eclipse’s lap while she stroked her hair she eventually fell asleep. Tabatha continued to tell Christine and Eclipse of her time when Regina came home with Hazel. If things weren’t bad enough seeing the two new guest that are in her living room Regina could only guess that it wasn’t anything good.

“Hey, grandma…,” Tabatha said

“Excuse me….” Regina said

“Mom doesn't this is Tabatha….my daughter….from the future of Eclipse’s timeline….” Christine said

“Didn’t anyone tell you how cathartic time travel is!?” Regina asked

“Yes, I much rather deal with the consciences of messing with the fabric of time then having to deal with a massacre that is my future! So excuse me for being a bit angry! I’m going for a walk….” Tabatha yelled

“Wait don’t leave me Onee-chan!” Lunetta said hopping off of Eclipse’s lap taking hold of Tabatha’s hand.

“Alright, Imouto you can come with me,” Tabatha said

“Yay! Arigato….” Lunetta said

“Regina….that was a really rude question,” Eclipse said

“I will not be told off by a teenager that isn’t even supposed to be in this universe.” Regina scolded

“Well excuse me for being sent here by your daughter. Maybe you should have taught Christine about that. Whatever you say to me about being here will not change that fact that she’s dead! And I was sent here to stop the events that will allude to my future that Tabatha and Lunetta come from. So excuse me for not feeling like I should give a damn about how cathartic messing with the timeline is.” Eclipse said

“Mom…give them a break,” Christine said

“I can’t believe that my daughter….is resembling my mentor. The same hiding places in all….” Eclipse sighed

“What happened? What did she tell you?” Regina asked

“She said that Cora killed everyone and you reverted back to being the Evil Queen…,” Christine said

“She said she found Lunetta sitting in my and Kayla’s blood….” Eclipse said

“Mama look what Tabatha got me! Can I keep it?” Lunetta asked

“Sure why not? It’s really cute did you thank her?” Eclipse asked

“Yes, I did. Heh Onee-chan looks after me she’s really nice.” Lunetta smiled

“Someone has to look after you when your parents aren’t around. Rhaegar isn’t the greatest when it comes entertaining a little girl’s needs.” Tabatha said

“Adalind uses to play with me….then she stopped,” Lunetta said

“That’s because Adalind was a bitch,” Tabatha said

“Heh-heh that’s not nice Onee-chan!” Lunetta said

“You two remind me of how me and Christine were when we were kids,” Eclipse said

“This is why I wanted to come to this universe…..you once told me how you went to a different universe that was shortly after Kayla was pregnant with your second child. It was more of an offhanded remark that’s how I ended up coming here.” Tabatha said

“I need to get back to my timeline….” Eclipse said

“You need to kill Killian that is your task in this universe….” Tabatha said

“Perfect…,” Eclipse said


	11. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse and Christine set off to take on Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it served its purpose.

Eclipse was playing with Lunetta. Though things are all sorts of fucked up she had to make sure she’d come back to her universe with something to tell her daughter….though she won’t believe her it will be something she will keep with her. Lunetta has such great power within her that she has yet to realize. Playing with her future daughter was keeping Eclipse from going off the deep end the first time she fought Killian.

“You ready to finish this?” Christine asked

“Yes, I am. The question is, are you. We do not know what killing him will do to this universe.” Eclipse said

“He has fucked with my family far too long. It is about time someone put him in the ground!” Christine said

“I couldn’t say it better myself. Lunetta, would you go and play with Hazel for a while?” Eclipse asked

“Okay be careful mama!” Lunetta said

“Don’t worry about me. I promise I will be the best mother when you are born.” Eclipse said

“Heh-heh I know you will,” Lunetta smiled

She ran off into the house while Emma and Regina were coming out. There was an unspoken bond between this universe’s Christine and the other universe’s Eclipse they both have a common enemy and they are determined to kill them.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this? We are not entirely sure this will send you back to your universe?” Regina asked

“Yes, I do plan on going through with it. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me I will make sure I get to repay that when I get back to my universe.” Eclipse said

“We can help you! You don’t have to do this alone.” Emma said

“No, you have to watch Hazel and Lunetta. We can handle this….don’t worry we’ll come out this alive. We have to.” Christine said

“Be care you two….there is no sense in trying to stop you,” Regina said

“I promise I will come back,” Christine said

“Let’s go I know where he is,” Eclipse said

“Farewell for now….” Christine said

Eclipse transformed into her dragon form letting Christine sit on her neck a part of both Emma and Regina felt their heart break watching their daughter fly away to battle Killian. This was not something a child should bare the simple act of killing one to change the world was just plain cruel. Yet they cannot stop it because if they did then Eclipse would be stuck in this universe forever. 

“We have to win…,” Eclipse said

“We will….my alternate self wouldn’t have sent you here if she didn’t believe in your abilities,” Christine said

“That is very true….” Eclipse said

When Eclipse found where Killian was hiding he was just sitting there with a sadistic look on his. Christine hopped off of Eclipse to let her transform back into her mortal form. The two of them glared at the man who was mocking them by just sitting there laughing.

“Come to seal your fate. What a shame I would really enjoy hearing you two, scream.” Killian said

“You are going to end here Killian. It’s about time you just eat the bullet.” Eclipse said

“Not a chance you see your mother, Emma she was mine until Regina had to come and fuck up what we had,” Killian said 

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to die about of your ignorance!” Eclipse yelled

With that Eclipse engaged Killian in another battle but this time she wasn’t doing it alone. Christine was with her they had the upper hand her. She will not lose because she promised that she will get back to her universe to see her Christine’s smiling face, to repay those that helped her, to come back to her girlfriend and to be the mother she vowed to Lunetta. They have to end it now! Killian was being cocking he thought just because he had Eclipse on the ropes the first time he fought her that he could just swing his sword without anything thought that was his first mistake. When Eclipse found and opening she took it with one slice of her blade she cut Killian’s chest.

“You little bitch! You will pay for that!” Killian yelled

“Christine now!” Eclipse yelled

“Goodbye, Killian let’s hope we never meet again,” Christine said

“You’ll pay for….ah….” Killian before getting a blade through his throat.

Pulling out the blade from his neck dropping it to the ground burst of light engulfed them. Floating down from the sky was this universe's Eclipse and Kayla bringing them back to where they belong. 

“It’s nice to be back….thank you, princess.” Past Eclipse said

“Heh….you idiot,” Christine said running over to give both of them a hug.

“I remember….I remember everything I’m sorry for everything I put you through. I wish I could’ve saved you sooner.” Christine said

“Hey don’t cry, princess. You did just fine….I guess I should thank my alternate self as well.” Past Eclipse said

“There’s no need. I did what I had to do.” Eclipse said

“That is true….hey take care of yourself when you get back okay.” Past Eclipse said

“I will….” Eclipse said while glowing white.

“You have to get back to your universe. We can’t have two Eclipses in one place. You, Lunetta and Tabatha, will disappear from this world and go back to your respective time periods.” Past Eclipse said

“Keep her safe okay….” Eclipse said

“I will….” Past Eclipse said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like that Eclipse is returned to her universe and this one got theirs back. A beauty ending don't you think? I think I shall continue with this story simply because there are a lot of things that need to be resolved like Felicia's pregnancy and this universe Eclipse and Kayla coming back.


	12. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been away for a while. Got caught up in work and I took time to really rest and then I had a brain fart about what to write.

After the events of future Eclipse leaving to go back to her universe and everything being returned to how they were. This universe’s Eclipse and Kayla had to get used being in Storybrooke.

“What a weird change in events if she hadn’t come here we would have never been returned,” Eclipse said

“I guess you have to thank yourself for that,” Kayla said

“Yeah I do. Want to go check on Felicia?” Eclipse asked

“Okay lead the way,” Kayla said

Eclipse and Kayla were walking back towards the group it was really weird to be back. Eclipse felt twice as weird because she had a whole conversation with herself before she [Future Eclipse] went back to her own time. As soon as Killian was killed everyone’s memories came back. That gap in between the family was filled Brook hasn’t felt happier all the memories of her hanging out with Eclipse came flooding back it was really great. Christine hasn’t felt complete in her life having her best friend back. This couldn’t have happened at such a perfect moment Felicia was feeling terrible.

“It’s great to have you back, Eclipse,” Emma said

“Yeah, it feels great to physically be back. We’ve been here the whole time but no one could see us and we tried to make our presence known but no one remembers who we were.” Eclipse said

“What am I going to do about Felicia? She thinks she’s sick….” Christine asked

“Tell her the truth it’s the best thing you can do for her. Lying will only make things worse. Trust me I almost lost Eclipse before I told her that I was using her before I actually fell in love with her.” Kayla said

“Trust is the main thing that keeps a relationship together sweetie. And seeing as you two are True Love’s she might believe the baby is yours and she’ll be confused if you have a son that looks like Killian.” Regina said

“O-Okay you’re right I’m just going to tell her. I hope she’s okay about this wish me luck.” Christine said

Christine walked up the stairs entering her room where Felicia was resting the last few days were pretty hectic for everyone. Felicia was still recovering from her kidnapping as of now there have been signs that Felicia suffers PTSD after what happened it was expected after what she’s been through. However, it wasn’t going to make Christine give up on everything they had together. She crawled onto her bed sitting next to Felicia.

“Hey, baby you feeling okay?” Christine asked

“Yeah I finally finished puking….I just feel really drained.” Felicia said

“Listen, I know why you’re sick but you have to hear me out,” Christine said

“Okay, what do you think happened?” Felicia asked

“When you were kidnapped….Killian came by to make ma turn herself in to save you that was when he told me something about you.” Christine said

“What did you hear?” Felicia asked

“Baby, you’re pregnant with  _ his _ child,” Christine said

“N-No….I can’t. I can’t have his child!” Felicia said

“Listen to me baby. It’s okay….we can’t punish this child for the things Killian has done. I still love you and I will love this child as if they were my own.” Christine said

“Okay, thanks for being with me through this,” Felicia said

“You’re my girlfriend I will stay by your side through anything,” Christine said

“Lay next to me. I want you to hold me while I sleep.” Felicia said

“Alright, I do that,” Christine said

Christine crawled into her bed as Felica rested her head on Christine’s chest the both of them ended up falling asleep. Regina and Emma smiled at the two teen girls as they slept turning off the light and closing the door. They raised their eldest daughter will it doesn’t seem like Christine could be more lovable but as time goes by and the more trials she’s put in she always manages to get through them.

“I didn’t get to ask you this. How are  _ you _ holding up now that Killian’s dead?” Regina asked

“Honestly, I’m rather relieved his dead. He can’t bother us anymore and this time, he will stay in the Underworld. I just wish things were different.” Emma said

“I understand. Christine and past Eclipse shouldn't be put into that position. However, it didn’t happen our Eclipse wouldn’t have come back into our lives.” Regina said

“It’s so weird that all this time we forgot about her because she was basically erased from this town now it’s like she’s been here all along,” Emma said

“Yeah, we should check on Hazel and Brook see how they’re doing,” Regina said

Emma and Regina walked back upstairs to Hazel’s room the sight they were greeted with Eclipse playing with Hazel and Brook while Kayla was sitting next to Eclipse. Hazel was listening to Eclipse’s story while Kayla signed it for Brook.

“I’m going to try this I hope it works,” Eclipse said

Eclipse cast a spell on Brook it took a few seconds for it to take place and then it happened, Brook heard sound for the very first time. 

“So, how do you feel?” Eclipse asked

*How did you do that?* Brook asked

“Try speaking you’ll be surprised how you sound,” Kayla said

“T-Thank you….” Brook said

“There you go now you’re among the hearing. And with your new ability to hear here’s my iPod go listen to everything I have on it.” Eclipse said

“You’re the best Eclipse,” Brook said

“You’re welcome little sis it was the best thing I could do for you,” Eclipse said

“I’ve missed you so much,” Brook said hugging Eclipse.

“I’ve missed you too. Kayla and I watched from afar. We may not have been able to be seen but we were there.” Eclipse said

“Thank you….” Brook said again leaving the room with Hazel.

“I know you two are there. You can’t hide from me.” Eclipse said

“We weren’t hiding,” Emma said

“Sure you weren’t. So, what’s going to happen now?” Eclipse asked

“Right now, we need to be there for Felicia she’s been through hell,” Regina said

“Yeah, I hate what that bastard did to her. At least he’s dead that’s the good part.” Kayla said

“It’s nice to have you two back,” Emma said

“Glad to be back.” The couple said

The next few days were rough on the family. The town caught wind of Felicia’s pregnancy and rumors began to start spreading like wildfire. Rumors that Felicia is having the child of Jefferson, that Felicia had a secret love affair with Killian. The rumors were getting so bad that Felicia almost committed suicide but with Christine by her side, it was a bit more bearable. Recovering was the hardest part about this would situation.


	13. The Aftermaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia hadn't felt the same since she was recused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried a new writing style since writing a new chapter for Learning More About This World. Thanks to Lord_Robbie for asking me nicely to try it out. Honestly, trying the new writing style was personally terrifying for me but after a quick Google searching a few example with visual because I'm a visual learning with explanation is how I got comfortable with this new writing style. So, expect this for now on.

Christine watched Felicia as she slept. Everything that has happened thus far has put an emotional toll on both of them. Felicia was completely distraught when she learned she was pregnant with Killian’s baby. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she assumed that Christine would leave her because of this. It has taken a lot of convincing to assure her she wasn’t going to leave her. The cause of events has got them seeing Dr. Hopper on daily bases as well as Eclipse and Kayla. Coming back into existent wasn’t a walk in the park either. Parts of you still think you’re not there and it gets hard to tell people what you’re thinking when to have essentially never could because you were wiped from ever living. It breaks Regina and Emma’s heart to see what their girls are going through.

“Felicia?” asked Regina

Flinching at the sudden voice. “I’m sorry….I spaced out there for a second….what was that mom?” She said.

“Are you okay? You broke a glass,” asked Regina.

Blinking rapidly tilting her head before looking down. “W-What? Oh shit, I-I’m sorry. I’m such a mess I’ll clean it up.” said Felicia cutting herself on a glass shard. “Dammit.” She hissed

Regina caught Christine out of the corner of her eye. “Christine, can you go help Felicia with her hand? I’ll clean up in here,” said Regina

Christine walked into the kitchen. Seeing the blood drip off Felicia’s hand made her gulp. “Yeah don’t worry about it. C’mon baby it’s okay, you need to just relax.”

“I….yeah….I think I just need to relax….” said Felicia.

“Thank you mom.” said Christine leading Felicia up the stairs.

“Felicia’s a train wreck.” said Emma.

“I know, I’m worried about her.” said Regina.

“For what exactly?” she asked wanting to get a clear reading on what her wife was thinking before she said anything else.

“She’s stressed about everything she’s been through, she has PTSD. All that can’t be healthy for her or the baby. And there’s nothing we can do to help her.” said Regina.

Emma knelt down helping Regina clean up the broken glass. “We just need to be there for her. I know Christine wants to move out but with what has happened that’s not possible,” said Emma.

“She can still move out. Just not right now she’ll need our help with Felicia,” said Regina.

“We’ll figure out something for them when the time comes,” Emma reassured her wife.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Christine was wrapping Felicia’s hand with a bandage. Christine couldn’t look Felicia in the eye, the events she had gone through hollowed her. The once bright eyes were now full of fear and paranoia.

“You don’t have to hide it. I know what you’re thinking,” said Felicia.

Christine looked up. “What are you talking about?” she asked as she continued to wrap Felicia’s hand. “I’m not hiding anything,” said Christine.

Felicia pulled her hand away from Christine. “You’re lying!” she yelled. “You haven’t looked at me since the future Eclipse help rescues me. If you want to break up just say it! I can’t deal with the humiliation of you looking at me like I disgust you.” said Felicia with tears running down her cheek.

Christine gently grabbed Felicia by the wrist. “I don’t want to break up with you,” she exclaimed whipping the tears from Felicia’s cheek. “God, that’s the last thing I want. I just feel so useless. You’re my girlfriend I should’ve protected you from this. _All_ of it. For over half a week I didn’t know where to find you. I was panicking, then I heard what he _did_ to you. I truly am sorry I wasn’t there in time. I’d thought you’d want to break up with me because I failed you.” said Christine.

Felicia pressed her forehead to Christine. “You didn’t fail me,” said Felicia. “You did everything you could to save me. And I deeply appreciate that. However, my PTSD isn’t your fault. It’s something I have to deal with as a result of my torture.” She sighed.

Christine placed both hands on her shoulders. “Whatever happens I will love the baby as if he were my own,” said Christine.

Felicia titled her head. “How do you know it’s a boy?” she asked.

Christine smiled. “When you were still captured we got a visitor,” said Christine. “Her name was Tabatha she was our daughter from the future she informed me that we intend to have four children. Our first child being the one fathered by Captain Guyliner we named Rhaegar while a second child will be a girl named Adalind, then Tabatha and our last child will be a boy that we name Monroe. Guess we’re not the original when it comes to naming our children.” Christine laughed.

Felicia giggled. “Doesn’t that kinda mess with the timeline?” she asked.

Christine smiled. “At this point, I don’t care. All I care about is you, baby Rhaegar and your state of mind,” she said.

Felicia finally started to calm down a bit. “I think I can do this as long as you’re by my side,” said Felicia.

Christine kneeled down on one knee taking hold of Felicia’s hand. “I will always and forever be by your side. But the question is will you have me?” asked Christine pulling out a diamond ring.

Felicia covered her mouth. “Yes, I will be honored to be by your side.”


	14. Getting Through This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been a lot of hardship within their relationship as of lately but Christine/Felicia and Eclipse/Kayla are determine to move pass it.

Christine and Felicia came back down stairs with smiles on their faces. Regina and Emma noticed that as they finished cleaning up the last bit of glass off the kitchen floor.

Regina threw away the glass. “You two look very happy,” She said. “I hope that means everything’s okay?” asked Regina.

Christine put her arm around Felicia’s shoulders. “It’s better than okay. I asked Felicia to marry me,” she informed.

Both Emma and Regina looked at each other before looking back at Christine and Felicia then to the ring on Felicia’s finger. “Don’t you think you two are rushing things,” asked Emma. “You were just kidnapped, Felicia,” she said.

Felicia leaned into Christine’s arm. “That’s why I want to marry Christine. She’s the only one for me and it will give me some security. She was there for me during my transition that was one of the most scariest events in my life. Most people wouldn’t stay with me if I had revealed that information to them. Christine stuck with me and figured out her sexuality as a result to that.” Felicia explained.

Christine kissed Felicia on the cheek. “I have been through thick and thin with my queen. And with Killian kidnapping her made me fully realize that I truly can’t function without her by my side,” said Christine. “I don’t want to lose her again,” Christine smiled.

Emma and Regina smiled at their daughter’s explanation. Though when they first met they weren’t on good terms they  _ did _ understand the feeling of not functioning without one another. When Regina recused Emma from Killian’s abuse was when she realized that she never wanted Emma leaving her side. Christine is a spitting image of Regina with Emma’s personality she always did what she could as long as it was in the realm of helping someone she cares deeply about, killing Killian was a big choice she had to make to help return the past alternate Eclipse which resulted in their timeline being restored back to how it should have been. With  _ their _ Eclipse and Kayla back in it. Christine never wanted to truly kill her girlfriend’s rapist in fear of darkening her heart but in the end she didn’t care what it did to her heart as long as she got Felicia out of their safety. 

For the past few weeks, Christine had been busting her ass on research on helping people deal with PTSD. What to do, what to say, how to make their panic attack feel less likely to happen. Buying books of veterans experience of dealing with their PTSD. Giving Felicia space when she needed it though it was clearly obvious that she wanted to talk to her but knew it would only make things worse. 

Regina smiled at her daughter. “Alright, I can’t deny you this,” said Regina.

Emma looked at her wife. “Regina, are we sure we should let them?” she asked. “I don’t want them to rush into this,” said Emma.

Regina nodded. “Emma, look at them. We’re the last people to tell them not to get married,” said Regina.

Christine removed her arm around Felicia’s shoulders to hug her parents. “Thank you,” she said.

Both her parents smiled. “Just be careful okay. I’m sure you want to move out too,” said Emma.

Felicia nodded. “We will….thank you,” said Felicia.

A few weeks later, Felicia and Christine had moved into their own place. Christine had finished building the crib in the nursery. The nursery had been designed with Game of Thrones in mind since they were going to name the baby Rhaegar there was a lot of Targaryen themed furniture. They had Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion figurines placed around the room, and lastly, there was a Targaryen sigil banner behind the crib. Eclipse stood in the doorway of the nursery as Christine placed a replica sword on the cabinet.

Eclipse smiled. “Sweet nursery, Rhaegar’s going to love it when you show him pictures when he’s older. Hey, are you and Felicia okay with going through this?” asked Eclipse.

Christine nodded. “We have to be. Without him, we don’t have our other kids. Besides, we cannot blame this child for the wrongs Killian has done to my family,  _ our _ family.” said Christine. She walked over to Eclipse pulling her in for a hug. After she did that she placed on kiss on Eclipse on the lips. “I’m sorry that I didn’t realize you had a crush on me. That’s the only thing I can give you,” she said.

Eclipse smiled sadly placing her forehead on Christine. “I get it. You were in love with Fredrick then you learned that he was transgender now you’re getting married to Felicia. I’m truly happy for you, both of you I mean that. There had been countless times where I’d watch you in the background thinking of ways to break you two up but I knew that was selfish of me. I didn’t want to destroy our friendship so I brooded in the background that was when Kayla literally ran into me. I’m okay, I’m happy for once in my life. I’m just glad to be back okay.” said Eclipse.

Felicia took a picture of this moment. “You two are so cute. I’ll let that kiss slide since Eclipse came back,” said Felicia.

“It’s fine I knew it meant nothing. However, I do appreciate it I can let go of my jealousy now. Besides, I have Kayla now.” said Eclipse. She let go of Christine. “I’ll be leaving you two now call if you need any help,” she said.

Christine sighed. “I’m glad she came when she did. I don’t know if I would’ve finished this by myself,” said Christine sitting on the couch in the room. Felicia sat on her lap. “Are we going to do the same thing with the rest of our kids, since we’re not original when it comes to naming,” asked Felicia.

“We could,” answered Christine. “I just wanted this to be special to Rhaegar so when he asked who he father was we can show him this picture and remind him how much we loved him back then and how we still do,” she said.

Felicia placed her right hand over her stomach. “As much as I hate him I can’t let that determine how I feel about our son. He hasn’t done anything to me he’s just a victim in this situation just as much as I am,” said Felicia

“I agree,” said Christine. “Which is why I put so much thought and love in this room. We just have to wait nine more months.” 

Felicia walked around the room carefully tracing her fingers over everything. The two of them sat on the couch and just talked. Elsewhere, Eclipse had met up with Kayla.

“You okay,” asked Kayla. “You look like someone ate your cake.” 

Eclipse pulled Kayla to sit on her lap. “I kissed Christine,” said Eclipse. “It was her way of apologizing about not returning my feelings. Even though I’ve been over her for a while it was still nice. I’ve always wanted to kiss her but it felt so wrong.”

Kayla smiled leaning her forehead on Eclipse’s. “I’m not mad. Part of me figured you still want to get that from her. I can’t be mad at something so little, we end up having a daughter anyways.” said Kayla. “I don’t see it as cheating. It was a one-time thing and I think you needed it anyways to truly feel at peace,” said Kayla. Eclipse kissed Kayla’s forehead. “You’ve been really patient with me you even kept me after I was playing you.”

Eclipse chuckled. “Funny, how no matter what timeline we’re in that’s how our relationship will  _ always _ start out. I usually don’t give people a second chance but I wanted to try with you, I saw how sorry you were. My forgiveness is a privilege, not a right so when you get that from me you know I’m being very generous.” said Eclipse. She sighed. “Geez, I didn’t mean for that to come out as bitter as it did.”

Kayla shook her head. “No, you’re right I hurt you. At first, I was playing you but the more I was faking the more I felt drawn to you I had to tell you. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t tell you that at first, I was trying to learn your secrets for Frank. I felt so dirty, hell I wanted to die the look on your face when I told you…..I will never forget it.” said Kayla. Eclipse leaned back on the couch turning Kayla to face her. “I never felt so terrible about something. You looked like you were disappointed in me. It was a mixed bag of disappointment, betrayal, hatred….the way you punched the wall….it still kind of haunts me.” said Kayla.

Eclipse cradled Kayla. “Hey, look at me,” said Eclipse. Kayla stared at Eclipse’s eyes as she spoke. “We got passed that. I love you, Kay. When you told me I was angry I didn’t mean to scare you God that was the  _ last _ thing I wanted to do. It kinda hurt my pride y’know. Here I was thinking that I’d finally gotten over Christine because you came into my life but it was all a lie. I felt lost I didn’t know how to feel but my default response to things that hurt me is always angry. It’s my Dire Wolf part she’s a beast. My eyes glowed that day because that part of me felt our soul being ripped in half that’s why it’s so hard for me to get over Christine.”

“Can you do it for me?” asked Kayla. She placed her right on on Eclipse’s chest. “Make your eyes glow for me.”

“You really think that’s wise?” asked Eclipse. She took hold of Kayla’s hand that was on her chest. “I can’t promise you it won’t bring back memories when part of me wanted to kill you.”

“I can handle it,” said Kayla. “Please, do it for me.”

Eclipse sighed nodding. She took a deep breath as she allowed her eyes glow naturally Kayla took in a breath remembering the first time she saw it. However, this time it was different it most definitely  _ felt  _ different there wasn’t any angry or hate it was only filled with concern and worry. The feeling was such a change for Kayla that she wasn’t afraid anymore Eclipse’s eyes glowed brown before changing to red, that color appeared when she was angry or proving her status of being an alpha female. Even with that slight shift in color Kayla wasn’t afraid. 

“Still want to kill me?” asked Kayla. Eclipse smiled. “No, I don’t want to kill you. I just want to hold you and tell you everything’s going to be okay. I want to tell you that I’m not angry anymore. I want to tell you that I’ve changed. You’ve changed me,  _ we’re _ here and we’re not falling apart. We’ve done things that harmed each other, we said things that weren’t charming but I’m here for you.” said Eclipse.

Kayla laughed in between her cries. “Did you just pull a Garnet on me? You were totally quoting “Here Comes A Thought.” You’re such a nerd! But that is something I fell in love with.” said Kayla.

“We’re going to get through this. Don’t worry,” said Eclipse 


	15. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Work has been a bitch and then I got a new video game finished that saw the day and it was the 28 of March so I played Kingdom Hearts 1.5/2.5. So, that's what I've been doing with my life.

Five months had passed and it was slowly dawning to Felicia that she was going through with this pregnancy.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror holding her baby bump. “I can do this,” said Felicia.

Felicia took a deep breath as the memories of her torture came flowing back to her. She nearly freaked out when Christine hugged her from behind.

Christine cradled her belly. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” said Christine kissing Felicia’s cheek. “You weren’t in bed I got worried. Are you alright?” she asked.

Felicia shook her head answering honestly. “No, I’m so worried about things I have no control over. I can’t stop thinking about….how I was violated,” said Felicia.

Christine kissed Felicia’s neck. “Baby, you went through a traumatic experience no one expects you to bounce back in just five months. You’re being so brave loving our baby boy. Part of me will never forgive Killian for what he has done to you, however, I cannot let that judgment affect my relationship with Rhaegar. He will be  _ our _ son.” said Christine.

Felicia turns to face Christine burying her face in her fiancee’s chest completely breaking down. Her legs couldn’t hold her up anymore, collapsing to her knees Christine just cradled her beautifully strong fiancee. She just let her cry on her chest picking her up she walked them back to their room where Felicia could cry in the comfort of their bed. Felicia cried violently clinging to Christine’s shoulders. 

Christine kissed her forehead. “Let it out, baby. It’s going to be okay. All you need is a lot of time and love all of which I’m more than willing to give you.” she said.

Felicia nodded. “I-I’m so-sorry….I-I….”

Christine smiled. “Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand just breath okay. Take a deep breath and just think out of this tragedy we get to have our first child.” said Christine.

Felicia slowly stopped crying. “You’re the best fiancee ever. I….I would be lost without you,” said Felicia.

Christine stroked Felicia’s cheek. “I would be lost without you too. Now, let’s go back to sleep we have a lot to do in the morning,” said Christine.

Felicia nodded as she snuggled protectively on Christine’s chest. Christine did not fall back asleep after that. She was very worried about Felicia as everyone has been. But not everyone got to see Felicia at night. During the day she put on this fake act that she’s perfectly fine considering what has happened to her, but at night all her fears come flooding back to her causing her to break down in tear. Christine didn’t know what to do or how to help. Regina has done her best to help her daughter during this but there is only so much she can help with.

Everyone in the Swan-Mills family feels like they're responsible for what happened. Emma feels responsible for bringing Killian into her life, Regina wishes she killed him the first time she saved Emma than the second time when he kidnapped Henry….Henry oh God poor Henry. Hearing the details of Felicia’s torture he got away easy. His kidnapping was more of Killian trying to get Emma back but Felicia’s kidnapping….it was like he was  _ trying _ to make Emma feel bad for leaving him as if he were telling her  _ “Look what you made me do love? If you had stayed with me than this pretty young he/she wouldn’t have been hurt….this is your fault, Swan. Should’ve thought about that when you left with the Evil Queen.” _ The town didn’t help Felicia’s situation either.

The next morning, Christine made breakfast for Felicia. They had a doctor’s appointment to confirm the gender of the baby which they did not need but were going to get Rhaegar’s first ultrasound picture. They had to get some more stuff to start baby proofing the house, as well as other essentials like bottles, a stroller, a high chair etc. things a baby needs. They also had an appointment to see Archie. 

Felicia doesn’t remember much of the day. All she remembered was leaving Archie’s office holding onto Christine’s hand tightly.

Christine stroked Felicia’s hand with her thumb. “Babe, it’s alright I’m not going anywhere you don’t have to squeeze my hand so tightly,” said Christine.

Felicia quickly lets go of Christine’s hand. “I-I’m sorry….I just….oh God….” said Felicia on the verge of crying again.

Christine wrapped her arm around Felicia’s shoulders. “You’re so adorable. Why don’t we hang out with Kayla and Eclipse today maybe that will help you feel better,” said Christine.

Felicia didn’t speak she just nodded letting Christine lead them the car driving to Kayla and Eclipse’s place. Kayla and Eclipse had a fairly large house hearing about their future kids made them want to keep up with how many rooms they’ll have. Christine’s excited for them when they decide to have Lunetta meeting her was really fun.

Eclipse opened the door. “Welcome to our little castle,” she said.

Felicia looked around. “This is really great. I’m loving what you did,” said Felicia.

Kayla linked her arm around Eclipse. “I helped with designing the place,” said Kayla.

Christine smiled. “How are things between you two anyways?” asked Christine.

Eclipse smiled. “Things are going well. Kayla and I decided it’s best to just leave the past in the past,” she explained.

Felicia nodded. “That’s the best thing you can do. I’m happy for you two…,” said Felicia.

Kayla nodded taking hold of Felicia’s hands. “I know we don’t know each other for very long but I know you’ll be a great mother. Don’t let what Killian did affect how you feel about your son. He’s not the problem Killian was and now he is out of the equation you’re free.” said Kayla.

Felicia nodded taking Kayla’s words to heart. “Thank you, Kayla,” said Felicia. 

Christine smiled. “Maybe we should go home. Get some rest.” said Christine. 

Eclipse nodded. “Call if you need anything.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Welcome Home

Christine watched Felicia sleep when the doorbell rang. Kissing her forehead she left to go check on who was at the door. Not to her surprise bother the mothers were standing outside the door without saying a word the two women let themselves in.

Regina smiled. “This is a nice place you got here,” said Regina.

Christine nodded. “Yeah, it’s got enough rooms. Felicia’s asleep right now though. I’m worried about her though.” she said sitting on the couch. 

Emma nodded. “Are you okay though? How are you doing in all this?” asked Emma.

Christine sighed. “I don’t know what I am. My fiancee is having the child of a man I helped kill. I just now remembered my own best friend. I can’t touch her without her flinching.” said Christine fighting back the tears. “I feel like I failed her. I feel like I should’ve done something…. _ anything _ . I should’ve walked her home why didn’t I walk her home that day. She has every right to hate me she has every right to blame me. I’m just a big fucking mess. I’m a great girlfriend what a fucking joke. I let her get kidnapped. It took  _ weeks _ to find her she was tortured for weeks probably thinking I wasn’t looking for her. But I was going out of my damn mind all it took. All it  _ fucking _ took was a future Eclipse to come into my life to help me find  _ my _ girlfriend. Sometimes, I wish it were me he’d kidnap at least then I wouldn’t have to see my baby girl look so broken.” said Christine. 

Regina took hold of Christine’s hands as she stared her directly in the eye. “Baby, you didn’t know what Killian was gunna do.  _ We _ didn’t know what Killian was going to do. You don’t deserve this feeling you have and neither does Felicia. You shouldn’t feel guilty for what happened. You did everything you could to find her. You crossed a line a young woman like yourself should have never had crossed but you did it to protect her. Christine, you’re a fighter you’re also a Charming as much as I’d hate to admit it you and Felicia are always meant for each other. You found her because it’s how it was how your story was written. You and Felicia will get through this. Every relationship has it’s bump your mother and I had mountains when we first met.” said Regina causing Emma to chuckle.

Emma smiled lovingly at Regina. “Yup, those were very interesting time. I can still remember when you punched me in the face.” said Emma.

Christine looked confused at her parents. “You never told me you threw hands,” she said.

Regina shook her head. “That was….before the curse was broken.” she said. She glared at Emma. “I was afraid she’d take Henry away from me. He was only twelve at the time we’d been so close till he really started believing in the curse. I didn’t want to face the aftermath when the curse was broken so I tried to kill her.”

Emma sighed. “But in doing so Henry ate the cursed food. I was terrified when he dropped to the floor unconscious,” said Emma.

Christine looked at her reflection even more confused. “You tried to kill ma got Henry in the hospital where he died for a split second. And yet somehow I exist.” said Christine.

Emma and Regina shrugged. “It confused us too. I think it was when your brother was kidnapped by Peter Pan that I realize how much I really needed Emma.” said Regina. 

Christine looked even more confused. “Peter Pan kidnapped Henry? Peter Pan the summon I use in Kingdom Hearts to come back to life kidnapped my big brother. How?” she asked. 

Emma chuckled at Christine’s confusion. “I still don’t remember the details on how he did it but he stole Henry’s body. While Henry was in his.” said Emma.

While the three of them talked it seemed like things were going back to normal until Felicia started screaming. Christine never ran up the stairs so quickly.

Christine grabbed hold of Felicia. “Baby, baby it’s okay. You’re fine you’re okay,” said Christine.

Felicia clung to Christine. “Crissy, I can’t stop seeing him. I can’t stop seeing him. I don’t know if I can keep this child….” said Felicia.

Christine took hold of Felicia’s hands. “Fi, it’s okay I’ll be with you. We cannot punish our son by whom the father is.” said Christine.

Felicia nodded. “I-I still don’t know…,” she said.

Christine kissed her forehead. “You’ll be fine. Trust me,” said Christine. 

Felicia just cried on Christine’s shoulder. Emma and Regina watch the exchange with sad expressions. No one should be going through what Felicia’s going through let alone a nineteen-year-old girl. Felicia cried herself back to sleep Christine placed her back in their bed keeping her arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

Regina sighed. “Christine, we’re proud of you but you and Felicia shouldn’t be going through this.” she said.

Christine nodded. “I know mom. Thanks I think I’ll just stay with Felicia it was nice talking I almost forgot about the bad things that happened. That was the first time I laughed since we rescued Felicia.” said Christine.

Emma and Regina kissed Christine’s forehead leaving her with Felicia. Meanwhile, Eclipse and Kayla were laying in their bed just talking about life. They are having the exact opposite problem as Christine and Felicia.

Eclipse kissed Kayla as she let her hands wander over her bod, Kayla grabbed Eclipse’s hands stopping her. “What are you doing?” she asked.

Eclipse pulled back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so handy. Is it okay if we took this a bit further.” asked Eclipse.

Kayla nodded as she took off her shirt flipping Eclipse on her back as she kissed the center of her best. Kayla got startled when she saw Eclipse’s eyes glow. “I’m sorry!” she quickly said.

Eclipse took hold of Kayla’s wrists. “It’s okay I didn’t mean for it to startle you. Sometimes, my eyes glow depending on my mood. Since I’m a True Alpha I can shift my eyes between four colors. Brown, blue, green and red; brown is when I’m in a neutral state, blue when I’m sad, red when I’m angry and green I’ve noticed happens when I’m excited or when I’m uhh horny.” said Eclipse.

Kayla giggled at Eclipse's embarrassment. “Well, I want to see them glow again,” said Kayla.

Kayla took off Eclipse’s shirt as well as well as unhook her bra. Now the both of them are left naked from the torso up Kayla started to feel a bit self-conscious about her breast size compare to Eclipse’s. Eclipse cupped Kayla’s face. Said Eclipse. “You’re beautiful the way you are.” As she unbuckled Kayla’s belt she smirked as she saw that Kayla was wearing a black thong. “You were ready for this.” she said.

Kayla nodded with a blush. Eclipse took off her pants and boxer shorts she let her hands glide up to Kayla’s breast. She sat up as she pulled her girlfriend close to her using her left hand to play with her clit before slipping two fingers inside her. Kayla moaned as she rolled her hips against Eclipse’s hand. Eclipse sucked on Kayla’s breast she grinned as she flipped Kayla on her back burying her face between her legs. Kayla groaned as she bucked her hips against Eclipse’s face wrapping her legs around Eclipse’s shoulder. Eclipse bit down on Kayla’s clit lightly with her fangs sending her over the edge. She exhaled heavily. “That….was amazing.” 

Eclipse licked her fingers. “You, my dear taste so sweet.” 

Kayla blushed. “Let me return the favor,” said Kayla.

Eclipse smiled. “If you think you can handle me.”

Kayla flipped Eclipse on her back. “I am going to destroy you!”

Without any warning Kayla slid two fingers in Eclipse causing eyes to glow bright green she pushed Eclipse’s back against the headboard. Kayla grinned as she saw the bright green eyes. She quickly pulled in and out Eclipse wasn’t prepared for this when Kayla licked her clit. When she came she bit down on Kayla’s shoulder. “Ow what the hell.” hissed Kayla. She saw the blood dripping down her shoulder she was about to say something until it stopped bleeding. “I’m sorry. I turned you….” said Eclipse. 

Kayla shook her head. “It’s fine are you okay?” she asked.

Eclipse nodded. “I’m alright why do you ask?”

Kayla snuggled against Eclipse placing her head on her chest. “Some blue smoke was coming out of you after you came.” said Kayla

Eclipse smiled. “Who knows what it means.”

The next few months went on when Felicia gave birth to baby Rhaegar. When she looked into his eyes she knew she would raise him to not be like Killian.

Eclipse grinned. “He looks just like you Fi,” she said.

Felicia chuckled. “You’re just saying that.” said Felicia. Christine smiled kissing Rhaegar’s forehead. “She’s right though. Rhaegar Winter Swan-Mills so ironic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a continuation of this don't worry. And it will be with Kayla/Eclipse and Christine/Felicia's kids.


End file.
